Sombra
by Natty-chan
Summary: Tamao y Anna son hermanas, solo que la ultima siempre fue la sombra de Tamao... y eso tambien iba cuando se disputaban a Yoh.
1. Como Todo Comenzó

**Notas Iniciales (de cuando escribí este capítulo, meses atrás...):**

He estado teniendo problemas con mi familia. Mi primo más grande ha recibido un coche nuevo, un apartamento nuevo, la banda ancha, DirectTV, una fiesta, un guardarropa nuevo, un estéreo nuevo porque el viejo se le rompió, un DVD, una TV nueva, un tratamiento dental para blanquear sus dientes de modo que te deje ciego cuando sonríe, y nuevos muebles para su nuevo apartamento. Y todo esto cortesía de la familia entera. Y yo hasta ahora recibí... un pantalón nuevo y los exámenes de la facultad que me están cayendo encima. Y encima él se esta quejando porque dice que la familia lo está sofocando. No culpo que sea el primer chico que se mude solo y se independice de la familia... pero podría estar un poco más agradecido. Creo que todo eso me ha inspirado a escribir este fic. Claro, que los problemas de los personajes son mucho mayores a los míos - así que no crean que esto es una parodia de mi vida, después de todo, ya quisiera yo ser así de rica - pero viene muy bien para el caso de Anna.  
  
Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece - estoy intentando chantajear a Takei-sama con fotos embarazosas pero no me está devolviendo las llamadas ^^;;;

**Notas iniciales (actuales):**

Por el contrario a lo que se esta diciendo por ahí, no gente, aun no he muerto... sigo vagando por este mundo y lo estoy haciendop con mucho estilo: molestando a todo aquel que tiene el 'placer?' de conocerme! He estado fastidiosa y no quería escribir nada... o continuar esto mejor dicho... Pero como la vida sigue adelante, pues me tiré el lanze y voy a seguir escribiendo fics... solo que no a la velocidad de antes ^^U

**Sombra**

Capítulo 1: Cómo Comenzó Todo

Física siempre fue el tema más duro y complicado, a pesar de si te gustase o no. Especialmente si uno tenía un profesor que realmente sabía un montón de física y esperaba que gente treinta años menor que él entendiera de que demonios estaba hablando. 

"La ecuación para calcular el voltaje en un circuito en serie es... V=I+R." El profesor escribió sobre el pizarrón blanco con su chillona pluma que sonaba como si un ratón estuviera siendo estrangulado. Se dio vuelta agudamente mientras terminaba de escribir y exploró las mesas de los estudiantes en el laboratorio de ciencia frente a él... la mayoría miraba fijamente el pizarrón sin mucha expresión o muestra de que todavía respiraban, o estaban hablando sobre lo que habían hecho este fin de semana. Nada inusual. "¡Horo Horo! ¿Qué significa la V en esta ecuación?"  
  
Horo Horo terminó repentinamente su conversación con su amigo y miró fijamente al profesor con algo en sus ojos que parecía ser horror. No había sido una pregunta difícil, sólo que él ni la había escuchado.  
  
El extendido silencio fue vencedor.  
  
"¿Cómo puede ser que la única vez en que dejas de hablar, Horo Horo, es cuando te hago una pregunta?" El profesor preguntó.  
  
Horo Horo seguía callado y una risa suave se soltó por el salón de clases.  
  
"Voltaje." El profesor concluyó y golpeó ligeramente la ' I ' en la ecuación. "Pirika, ¿qué significa esto?"  
  
"Ignorancia." Pirika suspiró. No era su culpa el no entender nada de física.  
  
"Corriente."  
  
"Entonces ¿por qué no puso una C en vez de una I?" Pirika le preguntó desafiándolo.  
  
"¿Estás cuestionando años de la academia de física de los expertos sólo para que puedas recordar una simple palabrita?" El profesor levantó una ceja hacia ella.  
  
"¿Por favor...?" Pirika preguntó con puchero.  
  
"Lo siento. Va a ser una I no importa cuanto te moleste eso." El profesor se movió señalando la letra R. "Anna, ¿qué significa la R?"  
  
"Resistencia." Anna le contestó, a pesar de tener parcialmente borrosos los ojos mientras miraba como perdida el horizonte.   
  
El profesor se sorprendió ya que estaba seguro que la muchacha Kyouyama seguro estaba en su propio mundo y no en este plano terrenal. "Y todos sabemos que la resistencia es ¿qué?"  
  
"¿Fatal?" Anna contesto a modo de pregunta.  
  
"Gracias."  
  
El profesor siguió hablando sobre más ecuaciones mientras que la clase caía aún en un estado más comatoso del de antes. La mente de Anna estaba mitad en la materia actual y a medias en otra parte de este universo. Por alguna razón, estaba pensando en Tamao... había algo que sucedía alrededor de esa muchacha... aunque ella no podía descubrir qué.  
  
Había estado pensando ese pequeño problema en su propio hogar que en ese momento parecía más complicado de resolver que una tonelada de ecuaciones de física. Era 'algo + Tamao = Tamao feliz'.  
  
Y Tamao no era exactamente la persona más feliz del mundo. Anna podía atestiguar eso personalmente, habiendo pasado catorce años en la misma casa que ella y viéndola durante 'es ese momento de la mañana' como Anna había tenido el gusto de llamar la actitud matutina de Tamao. Pero recientemente la rosada había parecido estar mucho más feliz que lo normal.  
  
¿Cuál era el pedazo que faltaba en el rompecabezas? ¿El X que le faltaba a esa ecuación?  
  
Lo mejor sería dejar de pensar o su cerebro comenzaría a dolerle otra vez... como si ya no lo estuviera.  
  
Anna suspiró y reclinó su mentón sobre sus manos y dirigió su mirada fija del horizonte hacia el pizarrón. Sólo Dios sabía que cosa había transformado a Tamao... pero ahora toda la familia la amaba más que nunca...  
  
Y sólo Dios podía ayudar a Anna cuando la respuesta a su ecuación la estaba esperando en su casa.   
  
***  
  
Anna vivía en una casa bastante grande con su propio jardín bastante grande que hospedaba a su propia familia bastante grande... con una fortuna bastante grande si todavía no se dieron cuenta. Y era siempre una caminata bastante larga desde el colegio hacia su horrible hogar. Le tomaba por lo menos una hora... demasiado mal que no era lo suficientemente grande como para tener un auto.  
  
Pues generalmente había un montón de vehículos estacionados fuera de su casa, pertenecientes a los varios miembros de la familia... pero reconoció uno que no había visto hace rato. Su corazón saltó de alegría en su pecho y no pudo suprimir la sonrisa que se encendió sobre su cara.  
  
Ese era el auto del padre de Yoh. Y cada vez que venía su padre -Yoh también venía. Aunque generalmente era para ver a Tamao... Anna igual era feliz por tenerlo de regreso.  
  
Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta y la abrió con su llave, saludada por el sonido de voces alegres que se hacían camino desde el pasillo que se dirigía hacia el salón. Cerró la puerta y se movió rápidamente para encontrar a los visitantes. Llegó al umbral del salón y fue sorprendida al ver a casi cada miembro de su familia sentado por todos lados o parada si ya no había más sillas. También podía ver al padre de Yoh sentado en el sofá al lado de su madre... e Yoh estaba parado al lado de Tamao... como siempre se trataban ellos dos.  
  
"¡Oigan! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Anna saludó agradablemente.  
  
Las cabezas se dieron vuelta en su dirección y Anna se sorprendió más o menos al ver que la cara de Tamao estaba a punto de romperse por vestir una sonrisa tan grande.   
  
Su madre apoyó sus manos firmemente sobre sus rodillas. "¡Todo! ¡Dile a Anna las noticias!"  
  
La sonrisa de Anna jamás se deshizo mientras miraba a Tamao. Eso fue, hasta que Tamao extendió su mano y sonrió como si el mundo estuviera girando a su alrededor. "Yoh y yo... ¡nos vamos a casar!"  
  
La sonrisa de Anna desapareció totalmente y su bolso cayó de su hombro con un ruido sordo sobre el piso mientras ella sólo podía mirar fijamente y desamparadamente el anillo de oro en el dedo anular de Tamao.  
  
Todos notaron la expresión silenciosa de Anna y le fruncieron el ceño. Finalmente su madre habló pare despertar a su hija de su pesadilla con todo cuidado. "Anna..."  
  
El mundo de Anna entró a presión nuevamente en foco y ella echó un vistazo para arriba hacia Tamao con una sonrisa inestable. "Wauw... me han sorprendido... quiero decir... wauw... " Anna miró a Yoh quien también estaba sonriendo pero no tanto como Tamao. "F-Felicitaciones."  
  
Ni bien las palabras de aliento de Anna fueren expresadas, todos volvieron a hablar de Tamao en voces bajas y susurros. La mirada de Yoh se posó sobre la hermana más joven de Tamao por un momento mientras los otros estaban muy ocupados para notarlo... y frunció su ceño levemente mientras la sonrisa obviamente falsa de Anna desaparecía totalmente para revelar una expresión de preocupación exhausta. Anna notó repentinamente su mirada fija y sonrió precipitadamente y comenzó a agacharse para recoger su bolso y colocárselo en el hombro de nuevo. "Debo ir a cambiarme." Se excusó algo rápidamente y se dirigió hacia arriba por los pisos alfombrados a su cuarto.  
  
Una vez allí, con la puerta cerrada, dejó caer su bolso y se hundió contra el piso detrás del marco de la puerta. Deslizó sus manos por entre su cabello y respiró inestable y profundamente. El día que más temía había llegado. Éste era el por qué Tamao había estado en el planeta de la felicidad toda la semana pasada.  
  
Aunque era comprensible... porque Yoh había elegido a Tamao... ella era elegante, hermosa, inteligente, tenía estilo, experta en todo, multi-talentosa... ella era todo lo que Anna era pero multiplicado por diez. La gente podía mirar a Anna y pensar que era ingeniosa, lista y linda... pero luego mirarían a su hermana y nada la compararía a Tamao otra vez. Y si Tamao era quien conociese a la gente antes que Anna, la gente asumiría (eso más que seguro) que todos los buenos genes habían sido utilizados en Tamao y no habían quedado para Anna. O sea que Anna siempre obtenía 'compasión de segunda'.  
  
Era clasificada oficialmente como 'la sombra de Tamao,' la joven muchacha que se asemejaba a la mujer que incorporaba a la perfección en sí misma. Eso quizás era un poco exagerado, pero Anna no podía encontrar una manera de competir con Tamao. Naturalmente, con Tamao siendo la más grande podía estar siempre un paso adelante. Y su madre le recordaba a Anna cado dos por tres que Tamao le estaba haciendo un favor pavimentando el camino de su vida... o sea que hacia la trayectoria de Anna más fácil. Lo hacía sonar como si Tamao tuviera que conseguir la cosas de la manera dura... fácil de decir cuando su mare era quien pavimentaba la vida de Tamao. Y se esperaba que Anna siguiera ese amino sin mucha ayuda.   
  
Igual a Anna no le importaba mucho. Pero tomar a Yoh había pasado la raya. Era como si a Yoh lo compartieran... desde que eran chicos.  
  
El padre de Yoh y su madre habían sido siempre buenos amigos - y buenos socios de negocio también, e Yoh jugaba a menudo con las hermanas Kyouyama siempre que encontrasen la forma de verse. En ese entonces, era bastante seguido. Ahora ya casi ni venía... de hecho muy poco en estos últimos 6 años.  
  
Tamao e Yoh habían comenzado a separarse de Anna alrededor de la edad de doce años... encontraban más divertido estar en compañía entre ellos que jugar con una chica de ocho años. Luego de eso se puso tonto. La diversión que habían compartido siendo pequeños había desaparecido, entonces pasó a ser Anna por un lado y Tamao e Yoh por el otro. Tamao por supuesto había madurado y convertido en una de las mujeres más lindas que había dando vueltas por ahí... e Yoh siempre había estado a su lado... convirtiéndose en uno de los muchachos más finos. Era como un cuento de hadas para ellos dos. Y cuando Ana tenía doce, recordó a una Tamao de dieciséis años diciéndole que pronto un día se podría casar con Yoh.   
  
En ese entonces ese simple pensamiento le había revuelto el estómago. Tamao e Yoh habían estado saliendo como novios oficialmente desde el momento en que comprendieron que significaba la palabra 'cita'. Anna sólo los miraba sola y ahora aquí estaba...   
  
Tamao e Yoh tenían dieciocho años... lo suficientemente grandes para casarse sin el consentimiento de los padres - ¡no que alguien se hubiese opuesto! La pareja era perfecta.  
  
Anna tenía catorce... y había deseado toda la vida que Yoh la mirase a ella como lo hacia con Tamao... pero no. Yoh había crecido al lado de Tamao y allí es donde iba a permanecer. Su mirada fija nunca se perdió en otras. Una cosa que Anna había notado de Yoh era que en sé el nunca se había fijado en chicas más que en Tamao. Era una actitud completamente de no-hombre... honorable... pero definitivamente fuera de lo común.  
  
Anna sientió como si lágrimas quisieran salir de sus ojos y rápidamente cerró los ojos para desaparecer la sensación. "Deja de ser una idiota..." Se dijo a sí misma y respiró profundamente para estabilizarse.   
  
Yoh había sido un buen amigo de Anna... pero todo lo bueno debe acabarse alguna vez, ¿no?  
  
***  
  
"¡¡ANNA!!"  
  
El agudo grito de su nombre siendo chillado tan fuerte traspasó incluso la música que salía de sus auriculares arruinándola a pesar de estar a todo volumen. Anna trató de subir el volumen un poco más... pero falló. De esta forma se quedaría sorda en cualquier momento.   
  
"¡¡Anna!!"  
  
La puerta de su dormitorio fue abierta bruscamente por un golpe y Anna se sentó verticalmente en su cama, apagando su auriculares. "¡Oye! ¡¿Qué no sabes tocar antes de entrar?!"  
  
"¡Te he estado gritando por diez minutos!" Tamao gritó.  
  
Más bien como por treinta segundos. "Tendrías que haber gritado un poco más fuerte entonces, ¿no?"  
  
"¿Dónde está mi vestido?"  
  
"Tienes millones de vestidos. ¿Te fijaste en tu guardarropa?" Anna le sugirió, sabiendo profundamente que molestar a Tamao no la llevaría a ningún lugar.  
  
"¡Mi vestido ROJO! ¡¿Donde está?! ¡¿Me lo robaste, no?!"  
  
¿El que Anna había pedido prestado, manchado con salsa, y luego pinto con rubor de tocador rojo para tapar la mancha? "¿Por qué robaría uno de tus feos vestidos? ¿Porqué no le preguntas a Yoh?"  
  
"¡Salió! Dios sabe adónde - le pedí que regresara a casa antes de las seis - y ahora vamos a ser los últimos gracias a él!" Tamao salió pisando fuerte del cuarto, sin incomodándose en cerrar la puerta.  
  
La hermana más joven suspiró pacientemente y se levantó a cerrar la puerta para impedir que entrará el frío que enfriaba el cuarto. A pesar de no haber pasado si quiera cuatro meses completos después de la boda, Tamao ya actuaba como la matrona de la casa.   
  
***  
  
La mañana próxima, Anna bajó las escaleras y se metió en la cocina, a pesar de automáticamente haber tomado una ducha y cepillado sus diente aún seguía medio dormida. Se sorprendió al ver a Yoh comiendo cereal en el desayunador, todavía vistiendo la ropa que había usado ayer y también vestía en su rotro una notable expresión de contrariedad.  
  
Las opciones era que él seguro ni pudo ir a la cama a la noche.   
  
"Tamao te buscaba." Anna le dijo en su voz ronca matutina mientras que agarraba un vaso de jugo de naranja. "No va a estar feliz cuando se despierte, sabes."  
  
Yoh pasó una mano por su cabello y suspiró, todavía pareciendo molesto y obviamente evitando mirar a Anna. Era una indirecta simple de que quería ser dejado a solas. Pero Anna ya estaba acostumbrada a sus humores así que dejó pasar la indirecta.   
  
"Y encima se la está agarrando conmigo... así que también estoy un poco molesta contigo." Anna dijo sin ganas, aunque su tono de voz no indicaba que estaba enojada con él.   
  
"¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi? Llego tarde una noche y no me deja dormir ni en mi cama."  
  
"Oh... entonces ya viste su cara de enojo." Anna cabeceó y comenzó a robar los restos de naranja que Yoh había dejado. "Bueno, si quieres escuchar mi consejo, yo-"  
  
"No necesito consejos de una chica de catorce años." Dijo en seguida.  
  
"-dejaría que se enfríen las cosas si fuera vos." Anna no le hizo caso a su interrupción. "Tamao permanecerá susceptible por una larga hora, antes de volver de nuevo a la normalidad. A menos que por supuesto hayas hecho algo realmente malo para fastidiarla, en tal caso ella no te perdonará... nunca."  
  
"¿Y vos hablas por experiencia?" Yoh finalmente la miró, para levantar una ceja escéptico hacia ella.  
  
"Cuando yo tenía cuatro y ella ocho - recuerdo que arruiné accidentalmente su vestido de cumpleaños y mamá tuvo que ir a comprar uno nuevo. Era exactamente el mismo pero Tamao no lo quería." Anna se encogió de hombros. "Nunca me perdonó, y pienso que aún no lo ha hecho."  
  
"Por supuesto que sí. Sólo estás siendo tonta."  
  
"Oh, por supuesto." Anna rodó sus ojos ante la ignorancia de Yoh y comenzó a levantarse para poner su vaso vacío de jugo en el fregadero. Yoh dirigió sus ojos hacia Anna completamente.  
  
"¿Has crecido?" Preguntó dudosamente.  
  
"¡Sip! tres centímetros." Anna dijo, después le sonrió. "Solamente que me achiqué como dos y medio."  
  
"Juro, que en todos los años que te conozco, no has crecido nada."  
  
"Es que soy la única normal, todos ustedes son los monstruos." Anna se volvió a sentar, feliz al ver que Yoh no se veía tan enojado. "Eso o mamá me puso de verdad un ladrillo sobre la cabeza cuando era chica para impedir mi crecimiento."  
  
"Ya crecerás algún día, chiquita." Yoh le dijo mientras que dirigía su atención hacia su taza de café.  
  
Anna resentía ser llamada 'chiquita' ya que no se sentía una. Además, parecía ser más madura que Tamao e Yoh juntos. "Cállate." Igual se ruborizó ante el uso de ese término con cariño.   
  
Hubo un sonido clip-clop de tacones chocar contra el piso fuera de la cocina y pronto Tamao apareció en el umbral. "¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos acá adentro?" Tamao cerró sus ojos sospechosamente.  
  
"Sentarnos." Anna se encogió de hombros  
  
"Tragando." Yoh dijo después de tragar su último sorbo de café. "¿Lista para salir?"  
  
"Si." Tamao dijo tranquilamente. Por la mirada en su cara era evidente que aún no había perdonado por completo a Yoh por lo que fuese que él había hecho. Mientras Yoh salía de la cocina y ella se daba vuelta para seguirlo, Tamao le envió una mirada de ira a Anna sobre su hombro, pero se fue antes de que Anna pudiese preguntar por qué.  
  
"Genial... ¿qué es lo que hice ahora?" Anna murmuró.  
  
***  
  
"¡No lo tengo yo! ¡¡Por qué lo querría!!" Anna se iba a quedar ronca si seguía gritando tan fuerte.  
  
"¡¡Eres la única persona que lo puede tener, Anna!!"  
  
"¡Igual no me entraría! ¡¡Tu cola es demasiado grande que ha estirado toda la tela!!" Anna le contestó.  
  
"¡Oh, que tonta soy!" Tamao rió repentinamente. "¿Por que me lo robarías de todos modos? ¡Tu pecho es demasiado pequeño para que pueda sostener al vestido donde debe de estar!"  
  
Anna se ruborizó furiosamente. "¡No lo es!"  
  
"¿Aún no has cambiado de talla de sujetador, verdad? ¿Aún eres un 85, no?" Tamao le sonrió burlonamente.  
  
"¿Cómo lo voy a saber? ¡Mamá no me lleva de compras como lo hace contigo!" Anna podía ser honesta y decir que nunca odió tanto a una persona como a Tamao. "¡Incluso ni tu sabes el tamaño de tu sujetador ya que nunca te compras tus cosas! ¡Eres una niña mimada Tamao!"  
  
"¡No! Trabajo para ganarme lo que tengo!" Tamao le contestó caliente. "¡Lo único que sabes hacer es estar flojeando todo el día esperando que el mundo gire a tu alrededor y cuando todo te comienza a ir mal me hechas la culpa a mi! No es mi culpa haber sido bendecida al ser tan talentosa!"  
  
"¡Te odio!" Anna le gritó airadamente, lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.  
  
"¡Sólo estás celosa porque me casé con el hombre que te gusta! ¡Ya supéralo, Anna!" Tamao le dijo ásperamente.  
  
Eso enfureció a Anna. Nunca había visto a Yoh de esa manera. Nunca le había gustado... porque siempre se había comportado más como el hermano mayor protector en la casa. Sólo resentía a Tamao sólo porque se había llevado a Yoh... distanciado su relación.   
  
"¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Lo inventaste todo!" Anna gritó. "Te odio - ¡y desearía que te murieras!"  
  
Con eso salió de su cuarto y se encerró en el baño, esperando no volver a ver a Tamao por un buen rato.   
  
***  
  
Anna se sentó en el sofá de la sala, entre su tía y su madre, y miraba fijamente con ojos sin prestar atención su alrededor. Todo hubiese estado bien silencioso sino fuera por el grito bastante ruidoso que provino de arriba.  
  
Yoh y Tamao estaban peleándose. No era su primera pelea, pero si la más agresiva. Anna pensó en ese momento nunca jamás pelearse con Yoh - principalmente porque temía por su vida.  
  
"¿Qué pasa con Tamao?" Anna preguntó, rompiendo la tensión en el cuarto. "Parece que se está enojando por cada pequeño-"  
  
"¡Shh!" Su madre chasqueó repentinamente. "Sólo ha estado bajo mucha presión últimamente..."  
  
Los ojos de Anna recorrieron la sala. Todos los miembros de la casa estaban allí escuchando disimuladamente los gritos de arriba. Las veintiséis personas.   
  
Tamao estaba obviamente gritando y gritando desde la punta de sus pulmones, por lo que todos la compadecían. Sin embargo, Anna estaba más del lado de Yoh, después de todo, aún estaba enojado con Tamao por la pelea de la mañana.  
  
Anna miró a su madre y abrió la boca para hablar, pero sólo recibió la misma contestación de antes.  
  
"¡Shh!" Su madre la calló antes de que Anna pudiera pronunciar una sílaba. Anna cerró su boca inmediatamente e intentó bloquear los sonidos que venían de la pelea de arriba. Las voces y gritos eran amortiguados por el techo hasta que Tamao gritó algo muy claramente.   
  
"¡Si así es como lo quieres, arreglaré un divorcio!"  
  
Luego hubo un ruido muy fuerte y otro como a algo de porcelana golpear contra una pared o piso, por lo que el candelabro en el techo tembló y se balanceó difícilmente. Todos los miembros de la familia en la sala se incorporaron lentamente y miraron el techo, reteniendo su respiración como tratando de extender el silencio que había tanto arriba como abajo.  
  
Pronto se escucharon sonidos de pasos que bajaban la escalera y cada una de las cabezas de la sala se dieron vuelta para ver a Yoh bajar la misma enojadamente. "¡Maldita perra-!" Se quejó mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta y se fue antes de que alguien pudiese preguntarle algo.   
  
Todos se sentaron en silencio. Ninguna duda de la que gritaba era Tamao desde arriba.  
  
La madre de Anna suspiró. "Pobre Tamao..."  
  
Anna comenzó a sentirse culpable. Tamao no entraba a menudo en tal rabia. Casi siempre tomaba un rato ponerla así hasta que reventaba. Anna era una maestra en ese arte - pero Yoh no lo era. Sea lo que sea que haya puesto a Tamao en ese estado debe de haber sido bastante fuerte.   
  
"¿No debería ir alguien a consolarla?" Anna sugirió. Todos los miembros masculinos de la familia perdieron repentinamente su capacidad de oír y comenzaron a mirar cualquier cosa a excepción de Anna. No parecían deseosos de ir...  
  
Anna miró a los miembros femeninos. "¿Una mujer mejor?"  
  
Los hombres suspiraron y las mujeres comenzaron a arreglarse sus faldas y blusas, incluso la madre de Anna.  
  
Realmente mejor pensar esa idea... Anna no quería subir y consolar a Tamao. No había ninguna duda de que su cabeza debía permanecer callada.  
  
Mejor olvidarse de esa idea.  
  
***  
  
Anna se despertó a mitad de la noche, absolutamente sedienta. Y la única cura para la sed era levantarse y buscarse algo de tomar. El problema de eso era que eso provocaría que se despertara por completo... pero por lo menos ya no estaría con sed.   
  
Al final su boca seca ganó y Anna se arrastró hacia abajo para tomarse un vaso de leche fría. En su subida de regreso notó que la luz del cuarto de Tamao aún estaba prendida. ¿Todavía estaba despierta? ¿Qué hora era de todos modos?  
  
Decidiendo que probablemente estaba dormida, Anna se dirigió hacia la puerta, intentando apagar la luz. Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y miró hacia la cama. Tamao no estaba en ella.   
  
Repentinamente temerosa de que Tamao este en su escritorio, esperando ser gritada por haber entrado sin permiso, dirigió su mirada hacia la silla giratoria... también vacía.   
  
Sintiéndose confundida, Anna entró al cuarto con cuidado y miró a su alrededor. "¿Tamao? ¿Estás acá adentro?"  
  
¿Tal vez se había quedado dormida espillándose los dientes? Anna pasó de largo la cama, dirigiéndose hacia el baño privado de su hermana, pero paró muerta cuando de repente miró al costado de la cama. Es más, estaba tan sorprendida y asustada que sus rodillas fallaron y cayó sobre las mismas en la alfombra.   
  
Tamao estaba tirada en el piso, tapada de ser vista desde la puerta por estar detrás de la cama, y tirada en lo que parecía ser un pedazo de alfombra manchada con líquido rojo.   
  
"¿Tamao...?" Anna se acercó un poco más. ¿Por qué no se estaba levantando. "¡TAMAO!"  
  
Su gritó despertó a todos los demás en la casa.  
  
*******************  
  
**Notas de la Autora:  
**   
  
Sip... la trama secundaria va a ser un misterio de asesinato. Que bárbaro. Este va a ser mi primer YohxAnna largo donde no habrá YohxTamao. Deben de estar felices por adelantado ^^


	2. Suicidio

**Notas Iniciales:**

Después de este capítulo las cosas se pondrán más alegres. Es sólo que este capítulo tiene algo de angst y también un poco de dark también... ^^U

Disclaimer: Todavía no poseo Shaman King, si es que se están preguntando.

**Sombra**

Capítulo 2: Suicidio

"Tamao Kyouyama era una persona buena... era hermosa, talentosa y cariñosa con todos."  
  
La madre de Anna estaba parada en predio frente de la ceremonia, con el ataúd cerrado de Tamao frente a ella. Estaba pasando un mal momento tratando de mantenerse fuerte y no largarse a llorar histéricamente. Anna se sentía exactamente de forma contraria a su madre. No podía hacer más que mirar fijamente el ataúd en blanco. Anna no había llorado... ni una vez...  
  
"Era una flor floreciendo... cayó de nuestro árbol antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de inspirarnos a todos con su belleza y elegancia..." Su madre continuada. La mirada fija de Anna se deslizó a su regazo. "La extrañaremos doloridos... y quienquiera que haya matado a nuestra pequeña muchacha... se las verá en el infierno."  
  
Luego de terminar en una nota aguda, dejó el altar y había murmullos suaves pues la congregación intercambió miradas oscuras. Todos pensaban la misma cosa. ¿Por qué era el rechazo de esta mujer tan obvio? No había sido quienquiera. Había sido el marido de Tamao, Yoh. No podía haber sido de otra manera.  
  
Una vez que la ceremonia terminó, Anna se abrió camino penosamente entre la muchedumbre mientras todos se dirigían hacia la tumba. Ya había tenido suficiente de esta gente. Algunos le preguntaron si estaba bien mientras ella les pasaba rápidamente a su lado, pero no contestó. ¿Por qué ahora? No había hablado con ninguna persona en una semana, y no estaba a punto de hablar ahora.  
  
Su madre pensaba seriamente que debía conseguir un terapeuta para Anna... después de todo, no era la cosa más estable encontrar el cuerpo de tu hermana muerta. 

Estaba a punto de dirigirse a su casa caminando, cuando visualizó un auto familiar... El auto del padre de Yoh... pero había alguien dentro del mismo, a pesar de que el padre estaba con su madre en el funeral. Una sensación curiosa la inundó y se mordió el labio cuando reconoció unos audífonos apoyados contra el vidrio. Y sin pedir permiso, se metió al asiento de pasajero a su lado y no hizo caso de la sacudida asustada de Yoh.  
  
"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Yoh preguntó.  
  
Anna no contestó. Era bastante obvio por qué ella estaba allí. Su hermana estaba muerta y ella estaba atendiendo su entierro. "¿Mataste a Tamao?"  
  
"No." Contestó rápidamente.  
  
Anna lo espió con ojos tristes. "Después de lo que sucedió la semana pasada en que te fuiste... el policía analizó lo que le dijimos y asumió que le tiraste por la cabeza un florero y la mataste." Anna logró decir todo en una voz tranquila.  
  
"Tamao estaba viva cuando la dejé." Dijo Yoh instantáneamente.  
  
"Entonces ¿qué fue ese golpe?"  
  
Yoh no contestó y Anna suspiró y continuó, mirando fuera de la ventana hacia otro lugar. "Tendrás que presentarte mañana en la corte." Le dijo. "El policía dice que si no te presentas te harán frente con penas más duras."  
  
"¿Penas más duras que ser arrestado de por vida por asesinato?"  
  
"Sí." Anna se encogió de hombros. "Es mejor que te presentes."  
  
"¿Crees que yo la maté, Anna?" Yoh le preguntó reservadamente.  
  
Anna frunció el ceño y miró hacia abajo, a su regazo. "Yo-yo no sé que pensar... Mamá cree que tu no lo hiciste... porque ella te adora como si fueras su propio hijo... pero, todos los demás asumen que fuiste vos. Incluso yo tengo mis dudas."  
  
"No la maté."  
  
"Sí, bueno, entonces ¿quién lo hizo?" Anna le tiró una mirada enojada. "¿Un asaltante misterioso se arrastró a través de la ventana la misma noche que tuviste una violenta pelea con ella y la golpeo con el florero hasta matarla?"  
  
"¡¿Entonces piensas que yo lo hice?!" Chasqueó.  
  
"¡Entonces prueba que no lo hiciste!"  
  
"¡No puedo!"  
  
"Me tengo que ir a casa." Anna comenzó a salir del auto.  
  
"Te llevo."  
  
"No es lejos."  
  
"Te llevo igual." Le ofreció otra vez, esperando que volviera a rechazar la invitación de un hombre que había matado a su hermana.  
  
Anna se volvió a sentar y asintió.  
  
"Jamás lastimaría a Tamao, Anna, yo soy demasiado tonto, ¿recuerdas?" Yoh intentó consolarla.  
  
Anna no le hizo caso. "Le dije que la odiaba... esa fue la última cosa que le dije..."  
  
"Estoy seguro de que ella sabe que en verdad la amas."  
  
"¿Aún eres demasiado joven para entender, no?" Anna colocó en su cara una sonrisa sarcástica. "No conocías a Tamao del todo. La amaba... pero... ella era tan perra... pero era tan perfecta que todos la perdonaban por ser así."  
  
"¿Excepto vos?"  
  
"Soy su hermana."  
  
No era un camino muy largo hasta la casa después de todo e Yoh dejó a Anna frente a la puerta. Ellas salió del auto con un simple gracias o adiós y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Estúpido Yoh... ¿por qué tuvo que meterse en un lío como este...?  
  


* * *

  
Anna todavía seguía sin hablarle a nadie al día siguiente... ni siquiera cuando entraron a tribunales. Solamente algunos de los miembros de la familia habían podido atreverse a ir, y sólo para demostrar que estaban en contra de Yoh con insultos y acusaciones.   
  
Pasaron diez minutos... Yoh todavía no había aparecido y la audiencia en las filas ya estaba agitada.  
  
"¿Quién se cree que es?" Su tía murmurada airadamente.  
  
"Probablemente ni aparesca." La madre de Anna contestó realistamente. "Muchacho tonto..."  
  
Veinte minutos más tarde... luego media hora...  
  
Finalmente un vocero entró y elevó sus brazos para que haya silencio. "Al parecer el demandado ha decidido no aparecer. Sugiero que todos volvamos a nuestras casas y las autoridades se encargarán-"  
  
"¡Esperen! ¡Él va a venir!" Anna se paró rápidamente. Su madre la agarró del vestido y comenzó a tironearla para que se sentara.  
  
"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura, pequeña?" El hombre le frunció el ceño.  
  
Anna fue tironeada aún más por su madre. "Porque... le hablé el otro día... y me dijo que iba a venir." Por lo menos la mitad era verdad.  
  
"Ya veo..."  
  
"Sólo se atrasó, es todo." Anna agregó.  
  
Su madre hizo una imitación del yoyo otra vez y la tiró para abajo.  
  
Pocos minutos más tarde el jurado anunció que podían repasar la evidencia primero sin Yoh.  
  
"Para mi primer testigo, llamo al jurado a Anna Kyouyama." El abogado de su familia anunció. El abogado que intentaba procesar a Yoh. Y el individuo que a ella no le gustaba.  
  
"¡Ahora mira lo que has hecho." Su madre le murmuró al oído mientras que ella se paraba y caminaba hasta la silla de testigos, sintiéndose muy roja en la cara y nerviosa. Estaba a punto se ser comida viva.  
  
Una vez que se sentó le hicieron hacer ese juramento que todos aceptaban pero que nadie escuchaba o seguía.  
  
"Srta. Kyouyama... la víctima aquí era su hermana, ¿no?"  
  
"Um..." Anna decidió que este no era el mejor momento para hacerse la sarcástica y difícil. "Sí."  
  
"Y ama a su hermana mucho, ¿sí?"  
  
Si usted lo dice... "Sí."  
  
"Y escuchó la pelea junto al resto de los familiares."  
  
"En realidad tenía puestos mis auriculares. No escuché nada." Uups.  
  
"¡Anna!" Su madre murmuró en voz alta para que todos la escucharan.  
  
"¿Ese 'Anna' significa que algo escuchaste?"  
  
Anna suspiró y cambió el puesto de sus manos hacia su regazo, mirando para abajo. "Escuché lo que todos los demás creyeron oír. Yoh y Tamao se estaban peleando y luego se escuchó un 'crash' - pero eso no es inusual -Tamao generalmente revolea cosas."  
  
"¿Como un florero contra su propio cráneo?" El abogado preguntó con toda la viscosidad de un sapo que se sumerge en vaselina.  
  
"No generalmente... no..." Anna contestó, mirándolo fijamente.  
  
"En tu opinión, ¿qué crees que fue ese golpe?"  
  
"Um... como dije... creo que Tamao lanzó algo e Yoh salió del cuarto porque ella se estaba poniendo agresiva físicamente."  
  
"¿El demandado usualmente es tímido frente a la violencia?"  
  
"¿Usted no ha visto a Tamao enojada, no?" Anna le preguntó mordazmente.  
  
"Conteste la pregunta." El abogado dijo con voz de harto.  
  
"N-No... Yoh no se asusta con la violencia - ¡sólo que jamás se pondría violento con Tamao! ¡Recién se habían casado!" Anna trató de hacerlo entender.  
  
"Es extraño..." El abogado se frotó ligeramente su barbilla. "Los dos se han conocido por más de dieciséis años y habían sido buenos amigos por todo este tiempo... pero solamente tres meses después de casarse comienzan a tener problemas y pelean. ¿Su hermana era rica, verdad?"  
  
"S-Si." Anna había visto muchos programas de abogados y sabía a donde se estaba dirigiendo esto.

"Y murió solamente tres meses después de casarse con Yoh. Sospechoso..."  
  
Anna estaba callada.  
  
"¿Es posible que Yoh se haya casado con Tamao por su dinero y después matarla?"  
  
"¡No!"  
  
"¿Por qué no?"  
  
"¡Él ya es bastante rico!"  
  
"¿Está diciendo que el demandado no desearía posiblemente tener más dinero?" El abogado frunció el ceño.  
  
"¡Yoh no lastimaría a Tamao por dinero!" Anna gritó. "¡Yo lo haría, pero esa es otra historia!"  
  
Hubo un grito de asombro colectivo y Anna se pellizcó la rodilla. Bien hecho.  
  
El abogado la miró con un fulgor penetrante. "¿Estás diciendo que matarías a Tamao por dinero?"  
  
Su familia entera, detrás de los abogados, hacía movimientos de corte contra sus cuellos y sacudían sus cabezas fervientemente. El abogado notó su mirada fija y se dio vuelta, sólo para encontrar a la familia Kyouyama arreglándose los cuellos de sus camisas o rascándose sus caras.   
  
"Quizás." Anna dijo repentinamente. Una idea muy estúpida se formó en su mente que podía sacar la demanda contra Yoh. "¡Dije que la odiaba y no lo niego!"  
  
"¡Retira lo dicho, Anna!" Su madre se puso de pie. "¡No tienes ningún respeto!"  
  
"¡Siéntese!" El juez golpeo su pequeño martillo y la señora Kyouyama se sentó lentamente, mirando fijamente a su hija.  
  
El abogado estaba a punto de continuar su punto de vista cuando las puertas del tribunal se abrieron explosivamente de golpe. Todas las cabezas de la audiencia y el jurado se dieron vuelta para ver a un desconocido apresurarse hacia el juez. El viejo juez tuvo que agacharse mientras el hombre se inclinaba hasta susurrarle algo urgente en su oído, antes de desaparecer por las puertas otra vez.  
  
"Caso pospuesto hasta nuevo aviso." El juez golpeó inmediatamente su martillo contra la mesa y, antes de que cualquier persona pudiera protestar, se apresuró a bajar de su sillón y salió por las puertas. Anna fue guiada fuera del lugar de testigos y ni bien le iba a contestar a su familia notó que las personas se amontonaban para salir por el pasillo.   
  
Sintiéndose curiosa, y un poco rebelde contra los deseos de su madre, salió de la sala del tribunal y se ensambló en el flujo de gente que parecía apresurarse para salir, sobre todo debido a la curiosidad más que miedo u otra cosa . Anna podía ver que algo sucedía afuera. Una muchedumbre se había juntado al borde de la calle sobre el pavimento... sin embargo aún no podía ver que pasaba.   
  
Al acercarse cada vez más a la escena, notó que el centro de atención era un auto... de nuevo... un auto que le parecía algo familiar. Yoh había llegado. "¡Yoh!"  
  
Anna se abrió camino entre la gente pero se detuvo repentinamente cuando descubrió que estaba pasando. La puerta del auto estaba abierta de par en par y se había formado un circulo al rededor del auto, pero a una buena distancia de esa puerta. Yoh estaba sentado en el asiento de pasajeros, viéndose como su estuviera durmiendo pacíficamente, a excepción del arma en su mano que indicaba lo contrario.   
  
"No..." Anna tembló. "¡Yoh! ¡¡YOH!!"  
  
Anna trató de acercársele pero varias personas la sujetaron inmediatamente. Anna trató de empujarlos lejos y zafarse pero terminó cayendo de rodillas, mirando fijamente la escena. "¡NO!" Finalmente se había dejado vencer por lo que su corazón gritaba a llantos. "No, Yoh..."  
  
"¡Anna!" Su madre llegó en la escena, determinó lo que había sucedido asombrosamente rápido y había comenzado a llevarse a su hija lejos del lugar. "Está bien... shh... no grites... él está bien..."  
  
No, no estaba bien, su madre estaba siendo absurda. "Mamá... ¡está muerto!"  
  
"Lo sé, amor, lo sé... lo sé... " Su madre la abrazó ferozmente, intentando suprimir sus propias lágrimas mientras que miraba fijamente la escena del auto. Habían llamado a la policía y los paramédicos y ya estaban llegando... un poco demasiado tarde para hacer algo bueno.   
  


* * *

  
Su vida se derrumbaba. Las dos personas que ella más había idolatrado con una mezcla de amor y odio habían muerto en menos de una semana. Y lo que era aún peor, es que no habían muerto naturalmente... o respetuosamente. Yoh había supuestamente matado a Tamao... y Anna ahora se rechazaba a creerlo. Y la gente decía que Yoh había realizado suicidio para evitar su castigo... lo que ella también se negaba a creer. Y también rechazaba la idea de que la vida seguiría normalmente de ahora en más... todo había cambiado... todo era diferente... allí era solamente unidireccional hacia fuera.  
  
Anna respiró profundamente y golpeó la puerta del dormitorio de su madre.  
  
"¡Pase!" Fue la inestable contestación.  
  
Anna entró... su madre había estado llorando de nuevo... su cara roja y sus ojos llorosos. Además tenía un pañuelo en su mano que la delataba. Su madre miró hacia arriba para ver a Anna y se sobresaltó visiblemente. Mucho gente había estado haciendo eso últimamente. Sólo porque ella se parecía demasiado a Tamao.  
  
Esto hizo querer aún más seguir su decisión. "Mamá... deseo ir a un colegio pupilo."  
  
La cabeza de la señora Kyouyama chasqueó hacia arriba una vez más para mirar fijamente a su hija. "¿Q-Quieres qué?"  
  
"Necesito salir de acá." Anna dijo rápidamente. "Nadie me puede mirar más... Sólo soy un triste y doloroso recordatorio de Tamao... y... no quiero vivir más en el lugar donde Tamao e Yoh murieron."  
  
"Pero... eres mi última hija."  
  
"¡No me estoy muriendo, mamá!" Anna protestó. "Sólo me voy a ir... quiero acomodar algunas cosas en mi cabeza... "  
  
Su madre estaba parada y se puso frente a ella. "¿Eso es lo que quieres?"  
  
"Es lo que necesito." Anna no podía vivir allí y ser la sombra de Tamao por siempre. Tenía que hacer cosas por si sola sin todo ese daño alrededor suyo.  
  
"¿Pero qué voy a ser sin ti...?" Su madre preguntó inmediatamente.  
  
Eso casi hace cambiar el parecer de Anna. Casi.  
  
"Tienes a todos los demás aquí... no me necesitas, mamá." Anna abrazó a su madre. "Por favor, no me hagas quedar aquí."  
  
Su madre parecía entender eso, y su forma de aceptar fue largarse a llorar otra vez.  
  


* * *

  
"¡Despierta Yoh!"  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron con una sacudida y se incorporó tan rápido que comenzó a sentirse mareado. Todo era tan brillante. "¿Dónde estoy...?" Yoh estrujó su cerebro tratando de recordar lo último que había vivido. Él... había estado saliendo del auto para ir a su juicio... luego no había más nada.  
  
"Estás en la corte." Una voz femenina le dijo.  
  
Yoh abrió sus ojos otra vez y se encontró mirando a una mujer joven muy bonita con una luz que brillaba detrás de ella y tenía pelo blanco... o eso podía ser la luz que hacía parecer al cabello rubio blanco. En realidad había algo brillante en cada cosa de este... lugar... o pasillo... o caja... la verdad es que no podía ver mucho a excepción del blanco.   
  
"¿Está es la sala de los tribunales?"  
  
"No... esto es el limbo." Ella le dijo y lo tironeó para ponerlo de pie sin demasiado apuro. "Van a decidir si vas al cielo o al infierno."  
  
"Mmnn... ¿por qué...?" ¿Estaba en un hospital psiquiátrico?  
  
"Porque estás muerto."  
  
"Oh..."

* * *

  


**Notas de la Autora:**

Justo lo que uno desea oír cuando despierta. De todas formas, esa es la parte más oscura dentro de toda la historia - les aseguro que el resto será una poco más agradable. No puedo ser tan mala de hacer un fic oscuro con la muerte de Yoh sin insertar un poco de luz. Sino, ustedes ya dejarían de leer ^^


	3. Una Segunda Oportunidad

**Notas Iniciales: **

Mi perro es mi musa. Se está paseando alrededor de mis pies mientras escribo...

Disclaimer: Igual que en el capítulo uno. Aún estoy intentando chantajear a Takei-sama pero creo que pronto voy a tener que recurrir al soborno fuerte...

**Sombra:  
**   


Capítulo 3: Una Segunda Oportunidad

"Siéntate aquí, por favor," la mujer le señaló el piso en la gran extensión de blancura que Yoh todavía no estaba seguro de qué tan lejos llegaba. Por todo lo que él sabía, era tan larga como la eternidad. Pero esto tenía que ser una clase de sueño extraño.   
  
Yoh se sentó donde le dijeron y la mujer caminó lejos del lugar para así el se quedase solo. ¿Ahora qué se suponía que debía hacer? Unos minutos más tarde ya se estaba sintiendo ridículo y aburrido... así que cerró sus ojos y se reclinó la barbilla en su palma.  
  
"Todos se ponen de pies para el caso... bla, bla, bla... tres-dos-ocho-cuatro-uno... creo que todos sabemos cual es."  
  
La cabeza de Yoh se dirigió hacia arriba y se encontró mirando fijamente lo que parecida un panel de jueces en lo que habría podido pasar por una sala de tribunales verdadera salvo porque todo seguía siendo blanco y la gente que estaba sentada en el panel tenía el pelo blanco y ropa blanca. Mirando alrededor suyo vio que estaba rodeado por gente que parecía aburrida o bastante irritada. ¿Dónde diablos estaba?  
  
El individuo que acababa de hablar era el hombre que estaba sentado en el podio más alto donde un juez se sentaría normalmente. Yoh repentinamente tuvo el impulso de pararse y ni bien lo hizo el juez lo miró. "Por favor, sólo siéntate... esto va a tomar un rato."  
  
"¿Dónde estoy?"  
  
"En el limbo y... nosotros vamos a determinar oficialmente adónde vas a ir."  
  
Yoh permaneció callado mientras los hombres mezclaban los papeles. "¿Estoy muerto de verdad?"  
  
"¿No eres la persona más inteligente, no?" El hombre dijo en tono de burla. "Ahora donde está tu archivo... ¡rápido! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí antes del fin de semana!"  
  
Una mujer apareció de la nada cargando un apilado de papeles... seguida por dos mujeres más que llevaban aún más papeles. Yoh sólo las miraba con incredulidad. Nada aquí tenía sentido.  
  
"Bueno... comencemos..." El juez dijo cuando recibió los papeles en su escritorio. "A la edad de seis años robaste un caramelo color verde de la oficina de correos... pero eso se puede cancelar cuando accidentalmente pagaste de más por una lata de Coca-Cola en la escuela......"  
  
"¡Espere! ¿Está hablando en serio?" Yoh miró a su alrededor. "¿Va a analizar cada pequeña cosa que he hecho?"  
  
"¡Siguiente artículo!" El hombre lo interrumpió en voz alta. "Una vez hundiste la cabeza de tu primo en un charco de agua... pero puede ser cancelado cuando impulsivamente le hiciste una taza de café."  
  
"Esto va a tomar años..." Yoh se volvió a sentar y se reclinó sobre sus manos.  
  
Y si, de hecho, tomó algo de tiempo.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"¡Anna!" Pilika gritó a través de los pasillos de la escuela. "¿Anna? ¿Donde estás?"  
  
Anna no estaba haciendo su equipaje como todos los demás, no estaba en el comedor, ni en ninguna pieza de toda la escuela. Pilika ya no sabía donde buscar. "¡¿Anna?!"  
  
"¿Pilika?" La cabeza de Anna apareció saliendo de la puerta más lejos del pasillo. "¿Me estás buscando?"  
  
"No - buscaba a otra Anna." Pilika bromeó mientras corría hasta Anna y miraba en el cuarto para ver que estaba haciendo. "Oh no, Anna... ¡No! ¡No otro año más!"  
  
"Sólo estoy lavando mi ropa." Anna dijo ligeramente mientras que tiraba una mezcla de suavizantes dentro de una de las lavadoras.  
  
"¡Pero el autobús está viniendo para recogernos en diez minutos! ¡El resto de las muchachas ya está afuera esperándolo - ¡pero vos estás limpiando tu ropa! ¿Acaso quieres quedarte acá a pasar la Navidad?" Pilika preguntó.  
  
"¿Creerías que estoy loca si dijese que si?" Anna preguntó, presionando el botón rojo de la máquina para encenderla.  
  
"Yo ya creo que estés loca. Ya esquivaste dos oportunidades para regresar a tu casa en Navidad... y ¡en verano decidiste quedarte aquí y me hiciste quedarme a mi también!" Pilika agarró a su amiga de los hombros. "Anna - tu familia te extraña."  
  
"Claro que no." Anna dijo con una sonrisa. "Se tienen los unos a los otros - no me necesitan."  
  
Pilika frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué piensas eso? ¡Eres la única hija de la señora Kyouyama - ¡y no te ha visto en tres años! Si fuera tu madre vendría aquí y te arrastraría por tu pelo hasta la casa."  
  
"Bueno, pero no eres mi madre y mi madre jamás soñaría con hacer eso." Anna se sacó las manos de Pilika de encima. "Puedo permanecer aquí, en los pasillos de la residencia en Navidad y te veré el próximo año."  
  
"Anna..." Pilika suspiró. "Eres afortunada e que mi papá decidió mudarse aquí o sino de ninguna otra manera estaría en este colegio pupilo contigo... y en verdad apreció estar contigo las veinticuatro horas del día - pero creo que ya es hora de que regreses a tu hogar. ¡Es Navidad por Dios santo! ¡Tiempo de estar con la familia! ¡Intercambio de regalos! ¿No quieres recibir regalos?"  
  
La sonrisa de Anna desapareció antes de reafirmar. "No puedo regresar." Dijo tan tristemente que Pilika terminó confundida.  
  
"¡Dices eso todos los años! ¿Por qué no puedes regresar? ¿Por qué quisiste venir aquí en primer lugar?" Pilika le preguntó mientras Anna se daba vuelta y comenzaba a doblar su ropa seca.   
  
"Yo pienso que es mejor estar lejos de los padres que me sofocan." Anna dijo de forma ocasional.  
  
"¿No te sofocan, verdad Anna? Ni siquiera intentaron detenerte cuando viniste para acá... y no han escrito ni una sola carta a excepción de esa sobre el asunto con Hao, que en mi opinión, el cartero debería de haberla quemado antes de ponerla en el buzón y -"  
  
"Pilika - por favor..." Anna se dio vuelta, su sonrisa había desaparecido y una expresión con mirada dudosa había aparecido en su lugar. "Eres mi mejor amiga... no preguntes por qué no puedo regresar."  
  
"¿Por qué no puedes regresar?" Pilika preguntó embobada.  
  
"Acabo de decirte que no-"  
  
"¡Una buen amiga no hace caso de los deseos de su amiga!" Pilika la interrumpió. "¡Dime!"  
  
"¡No!  
  
"¡Sí!"  
  
"¡No!"  
  
"¡Sí!"  
  
"¡Sí!"  
  
"¡No!"  
  
"Bueno - ¡tu ganas!" Anna se cruzó de brazos.  
  
Pilika tuvo que pensar lo que acababa de decir y rodó sus ojos. "Este no es momento de hacer juegos infantiles, Anna." Pilika tiró de su amiga para sentarla en uno de los bancos del lugar. "Tengo cinco minutos antes de irme... tienes mucho tiempo para decirme cuál es tu problema."  
  
"No hay problema." Anna contestó firmemente.  
  
Pilika la miró fijamente.  
  
"Ningún problema en serio..." Anna se sintió intimidada por la mirada fija de Pilika. "Ninguno... de verdad... a excepción de la pieza donde yo... no quiero ir a casa..."  
  
Algo chascó en la cabeza de Pilika y se incorporó precipitadamente. "¡Oh! ¿Esto es sobre tu hermana, no?"  
  
"Medio..."  
  
"E Yoh..."  
  
"Quizás..."  
  
"Oh... tienes miedo de regresar... porque aún no pudiste superar la muerte de ellos hace tres años, y piensas que llorarás como antes."  
  
"Nada que ver." Anna contestó indignadamente.  
  
Pilika rodó sus ojos. "¿Eres cobarde?"  
  
"Nunca..." Anna se había puesto incómoda. "Es sólo que... el asesino nunca fue atrapado."

"Oh..." Pilika se dio cuenta que Anna seguía pensando que Yoh era inocente. ¿Después de todos estos años y de no haber más muertes Anna todavía no creía que eso era imposible? Pilika sabía que Anna podía ser un poco ingenua a veces pero esto ya era demasiado. "Mira... puedes permanecer aquí si así lo quieres... no voy a obligarte a volver a tu casa... "  
  
"Te lo agradezco..." Anna sonrió mientras su amiga suspiraba y comenzaba a irse. "¡Nos vemos el año que viene!"  
  
"Sí... adiós."  
  
Pilika se fue un poco decepcionada y Anna frunció el ceño con su partida. No había ido a su casa por un rato... lo cual era verdad... de hecho, no sabía siquiera si podía recordar el rostro de su madre, a pesar de lo mal que sonaba eso.   
  
Tal vez tendría que volver...  
  
Anna fue a la ventana en hora para ver al autobús arrancar el motor e irse... bueno, si ahora quería ir a su casa debería recurrir a su amigo Chocolove para que le alquilará un auto. Por lo menos él no le pediría su licencia, ya que él fue quien le había enseñado a conducir en primer lugar...  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Yoh bostezó y comenzó a dibujar patrones en el piso con sus dedos mientras que el juez seguía analizando su vida.  
  
"... el levantamiento de la falda de Tamao se cancela por la vez que le diste una flor..."  
  
Yoh rodó sus ojos. El hecho que estos tipos estuviesen analizando todos sus puntos buenos y malos por horas lo habían puesto muy aburrido. Nunca cansado, sediento, o hambriento... sólo increíblemente aburrido.  
  
Se encendió como ése por horas.  
  
"Bueno..." Los jueces dijeron cambiando su tono de voz repentinamente, "pienso que es seguro decir que tu equilibrio del bien y del mal es bastante uniforme."  
  
"Genial." Yoh dijo embobado. "¿Y el punto de todo esto es...?"  
  
"Que puedes ir al cielo..."  
  
Yoh ni siquiera había aceptado absolutamente el hecho de que estuviera muerto. "Oh..."  
  
"PERO, tenemos que considerar el asesinato que cometiste contra tu esposa y contra vos mismo."  
  
"¿Qué?" Eso llamó la atención de Yoh y se levantó inmediatamente.  
  
"Son dos de los pecados más atroces que se pueden realizar. No tienes ningún derecho de decidir quién vive o quién muere ni tampoco decidir si te debes morir o vivir. Lo siento - pero este caso va al infierno."  
  
"¡Aguarde un minuto!" Yoh comenzó a caminar hacia el estrado, cosa difícil ya que mitad de sus piernas estaban dormidas. "¡Yo no maté a Tamao! ¡Y tampoco cometí suicidio!"  
  
"Si lo hiciste." El juez suspiró y se reclinó su barbilla en su mano, él probablemente había tenido esta discusión muchas otras veces antes.  
  
"¡Claro que no! ¡No sé quién lo hizo, pero no fui yo!"  
  
El juez gimió. "¿Así que un asaltante misterioso mató a tu esposa después de que la dejaste sola y luego te mató a vos antes de decir tu testimonio?"  
  
"Um... sí..." Yoh tenía la sensación de que acababa de tener esta conversación con Anna ayer.  
  
"Seguro, ¿y por qué te creeríamos?"  
  
"Bueno... no he sido muy bueno en la vida... después que todo ustedes han recitado detalladamente todas las cosas que he hecho, gracias... ¿pero acaso no es obvio que jamás lastimaría a una mosca?"  
  
El juez buscó entre su archivo e Yoh suspiró. "Edad dieciséis años, golpeaste a un muchacho que intentaba acercarse a tu hermana política... que era tres años menor que vos..." El juez lo miró con una ceja levantada acentuando su desconfianza hacia Yoh.   
  
"Es verdad, pero la estaba molestando..." Yoh murmuró. "¡Sólo lo hice por eso!"  
  
Más mezcla de papeles. "Diecisiete años; en una pelea con tu hermano trataste de estrangularlo... hasta que él te noqueó y terminaste en el hospital. Y cuando fue a visitarte, intentaste sacarle un dedo a las mordidas."  
  
"Bueno..." Yoh no sabía qué decir a eso. Esos dos días bajo la morfina en el hospital le habían hecho olvidar eso. "Eso era diferente, él es mi hermano."  
  
"Y ella tu esposa. ¿Hay alguna diferencia?"  
  
"¡Si, e importante!" Yoh pasó una mano a través de su pelo como lo hacía a menudo. "Mire, no puedo probarlo a menos que alguien atrape al asesino verdadero - ¡y no hay quien lo busque porque todos creen que fui yo!"  
  
"¿Y?"  
  
"¡Y que manden a alguien allá abajo a buscar al verdadero asesino! ¡No deseo ser enviado al infierno porque alguien me asesinó y terminar como un pollo rostizado!" Yoh gritó. "Envié a alguien allí abajo ahora."  
  
"No podemos tocar la tierra - es demasiado impura - NOSOTROS somos demasiado puros." El juez suspiró. "La única persona que podría ir eres tu... y tu cuerpo está allá abajo."  
  
"¿No está mi cuerpo aquí?" Yoh se preguntó por las ropas que había estado usando cuando lo mataron.  
  
"No... tu alma está aquí... tu cuerpo está allá abajo en un cementerio tres metros bajo tierra."  
  
"Auch..."  
  
"De hecho." El juez sacudió su cabeza. "Bueno... si no podemos estar seguros de si eres culpable o no entonces tendrás que permanecer aquí en el limbo."  
  
"¡¿Qué?!" Yoh gritó. "¿Me dejas por horas acá sentado analizando mi balance entre el bien y el mal sólo para decidir que fue todo una perdida de tiempo?"  
  
"Sí."  
  
"¡No!" Yoh chasqueó. "¡Regrésenme allá abajo! ¡Quiero estar vivo de vuelta!"  
  
"Yoh, no podemos enviarte nuevamente a tu cuerpo. Tu cuerpo está muerto - no hay nada que podemos hacer para cambiar eso y -"  
  
El juez paró de hablar precipitadamente cuando una mujer en un viejo vestido occidental blanco apareció y le susurró algo al oído. El juez parecía sorprendido. "Nunca oí eso..." Él murmuró mientras que la muchacha asentía y desaparecía.  
  
"¿Qué?" Yoh frunció el ceño.  
  
El juez suspiró. "Parece que podemos regresarte a la vida... pero por un corto plazo solamente." Se frotó su barbilla. "Puedes regresar a tu cuerpo, pero el mismo ya nos pertenece."  
  
"¡Pero es mío!" Yoh chasqueó.  
  
"Ya no. Estás muerto y no tienes bienes materiales. El cuerpo nos pertenece y sólo te lo estamos prestando." El juez aclaró. "Ah sí - si alguien más muere SABREMOS que fuiste tu, ¿entiendes?"  
  
"Sí." Yoh respondió rápidamente.  
  
"¡Nada de alcohol, nada de dietas, ningún abuso hacia el cuerpo - ¡nos pertenece! Nada de tatuajes, no comer excesivamente." El juez comenzo a numerar cada cosa con los dedos de su mano. "nada de drogas, nada de cigarrillos, nada de cirugía plástica, nada -"  
  
"Capto la idea."  
  
El juez le dio una mirada dura. "Y si te vuelven a matar una segunda vez... estás perdido... y como el cuerpo ese ahora es nuestro... ten cuidado con cualquier clase de interferencias que pueda tener."  
  
"¿Qué clase de interferencias?" Yoh frunció el ceño,  
  
"Bueno... ehh..." El juez tosió y murmuró algo en su pecho. "y - cualquier problema - ven a nosotros que te ayudaremos. Y mientras estás allá abajo - intenta hacer un poco de cosas lindas."  
  
"¿Cosas lindas?"  
  
"Cosas buenas."  
  
"¿Por qué?"  
  
"¿Quieres conseguir un buen asiento en el cielo, no?"  
  
"¡Si!"  
  
"Entonces haz cosas lindas." El juez cabeceó y comenzó a embalar sus papeles. Cada uno alrededor de Yoh comenzó a levantarse e irse, desapareciendo en el fino aire.  
  
"Oiga, espere... ¿cuándo salgo de aquí?" Yoh apretó sus manos y miró al juez. "¿Cómo regreso a mi cuerpo?"  
  
"¡Oh, sí!" El juez aplaudió y el mundo de Yoh se tornó negro.

******************

**Notas de la Autora:**

¿Ven? Estoy solucionando la diferencia de edad de manera satisfactoria ^^


	4. Vivir de Préstamo

**Notas Iniciales: **

Lo se, me he tardado años en continuar el fic, por eso lo único que puedo decir es:

Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento!

Y aun puedo seguir...

Disclaimer: Sigo sin obtener los derechos de Shaman King... pero no me voy a rendir!

**Sombra:  
**

Capítulo 4: Vivir de Préstamo

"- Y así fue como perdí mi auto!" Anna concluyo con exageración. La pequeña lagartija que rentaba autos no se veía muy convencido.

"Y tu esperas que te rente un auto con la excusa de que tu licencia fue robada con tu auto?" El hombre le pregunto.

Anna trato de retener las ganas de hacer una mueca de disgusto y patearlo en su olorosa oficina. Por el contrario, hizo una falsa sonrisa. "Bueno, contrataría un taxi pero creo que rentar un auto seria mas barato a la larga."

"Estoy seguro..." El hombre la miro de mala manera, a lo cual Anna respondió de igual forma. "Llena esta ficha entonces, Señorita Kosashi y puede tener el auto por la noche."

Anna sonrió y lleno la ficha con su dirección, nombre y edad, etc imaginarios... luego se la devolvió al hombre lagartija.

"Gracias... y no pienses en huir con nuestro auto." El hombre ojeo la ficha. "Sabemos donde vivís."

Le entrego las llaves y señalo un mas o menos brilloso jeep fuera de la oficina. No hay duda de que era robado, hecho de siete diferentes coches, y el trabajo de pintura seguro se iría con la lluvia. Pero por lo menos, con suerte, la llevaría hasta Tokyo en una pieza. A veces los vendedores son tan estúpidos...

---

El mundo de Yoh se volvió negro por una fracción de segundo. El repentino cambio del blanco al negro fue desconcertante... pero luego se encontró a si mismo acostado sobre su espalda mirando un techo muy cercano... y una placa a menos de 30 cm de su nariz.

"Yoh Asakura... mil novecientos setenta y nueve a mil novecientos noventa y nueve..." Yoh silbó. "Faa... en verdad estoy muerto..."

Levanto sus brazos y se quejo de dolor. Se sentía como si hubiese hecho durante tres años seguidos ejercicios físicos sin parar... sus músculos lo estaban matando. Sintió con sus manos su alrededor y se dio cuenta que definitivamente estaba dentro de una ataúd aterciopelado por dentro... y estaba comenzando a sentirse algo claustrofóbico...

Poniéndose agitado, Yoh repentinamente empujo contra el techo de su ataúd y, sin esperar que el mismo cediera tan fácilmente, la madera se rompió y tierra comenzó a entrar por el agujero. Maldijo y rápidamente la saco de su vista antes de darse cuenta que el baúl se estaba comenzando a llenar con tierra... y se iba a quedar sin aire en cualquier momento...

Todo se volvió una locura cuando comenzó repetidamente a desgarrar el ataúd y escarbar entre la tierra para salir a la superficie. La tierra estaba entrando en sus ojos, nariz y oídos pero Yoh solo lo ignoraba y seguía escarbando y subiendo sin importar nada, si se rendía se moriría... de nuevo... pero esta vez estaría enterrado vivo y lentamente se sofocaría. Cuantas veces había soñado que esto le pasase a su hermano?

Finalmente sintió la tierra comenzar a desaparecer y levanto su mano hacia arriba como en esas películas de vampiros y zombis. Su mano abrió la tierra de la superficie y termino en aire fresco y rápidamente escarbo para hacer el agujero mas grande y así pasase todo su cuerpo.

Por fin pudo sacar mitad de su cuerpo fuera y se acostó, respirando agitadamente por lo que pareció una eternidad...

Volteándose pudo ver que su tumba estaba bien metida en la tierra... como si hubiese sido enterrada hace bastante ya... pero que no había estado vivo esa mañana? Cuanto tiempo había pasado acá?

A pesar de sus adoloridos músculos, salió por completo de su tumba y miro su lapida por primera vez. Decía lo mismo que todas las lapidas comunes... salvo por que alguien había tomado un marcador de tinta indeleble y escrito sobre la misma cosas como 'cobarde' o 'asesino'. No algo que el había imaginado encontrar en su tumba.

Yoh trato de pararse pero fallo miserablemente, sus piernas no pudieron soportar su peso tan rápido. Fue en ese momento que decidió mirar como se veía, e hizo una mueca. El juez no estaba bromeando cuando le dijo sobre el traje ejecutivo. Que idiota había salido con este conjuntito? Yoh estaba seguro de que eso jamás estuvo dentro de su armario, eso mas que obvio.

Trato de pararse nuevamente y se sintió todo un ganador cuando sus piernas si lo sostuvieron. Se saco el saco y desalojó su corbata también. Si iba a volver de la muerte lo haría cómodamente, no con estilo...

Donde estaba? Estaba en el mismo cementerio de su madre? Estaba en Tokyo? Cuanto tiempo había estado en el mas allá?

Tantas preguntas aparecieron de una en su mente y frunció el ceño cuando sintió que una jaqueca se avecinaba, por lo que comenzó a caminar en una prometedora dirección. Con suerte, recibiría algunas respuestas eventualmente.

---

Anna pasaba las estaciones de la radio sin prestar mucha atención, tratando de encontrar alguna que le gustara. La verdad es que solo estaba quisquillosa en elegir porque estaba nerviosa. No podía estar calmada con lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba a tan solo cinco minutos de su casa... a cinco minutos de ver los rostros de sus familiares... a cinco minutos de romperse mentalmente como una pila de nervios.

Sus movedizas manos accidentalmente rozaron el vaso de Coca-Cola que había agarrado en una estación de servicio una hora atrás y derramo liquido pegajoso sobre su vestido. FRÍO liquido pegajoso.

Anna grito para empezar y se movió en su asiento para ni ensuciarse mas, sacando su vista de la carretera por un segundo para poner el vaso derecho y evitar que el liquido tocase su ropa interior. Demasiado tarde para eso...

Levanto la vista momentariamente, solo para ver un flash de color marrón reflejado en las luces delanteras antes de que el auto impactara contra algo con un sonido seco.

Anna grito mientras apretaba los frenos y llegaba a un alto. "Oh por Dios... oh por Dios..."

Se enderezo y abrió la puerta del coche para observar. Había algo tirado en la carretera... y Anna le estaba rezando a cualquier Dios porque ese algo sea un perro... no creía poder soportar el stress de haber matado a una persona...

"O-oye!" Anna se bajo del auto y cuidadosamente camino hacia... lo que sea que estuviese tirado en la ruta tras ella. A medida que se acercaba descubrió que, como era de esperarse con su suerte, era una persona... y no parecía estar moviéndose...

"Oh no... mate a una persona!" Anna comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y lucho contra el deseo de regresar al auto y darse a la fuga. No... tenia que fijarse si había algo que pudiera hacer para ayudar - LUEGO darse a la fuga y llorar.

Se acerco de nuevo y se inclino hacia el cuerpo. "Um... h-hola?"

Su hola fue respondido por un quejido mientras el hombre se ponía boca arriba. Anna reprimió el grito que tenia en la garganta antes de abalanzarse contra el señor. "Oh Dios... esta bien?! Lo siento TANTO! No era mi intención atropellarlo! Por favor no me demande - no tengo seguro y tampoco tengo licencia de conducir y..."

Siguió hablando mientras notaba la cara del hombre con las luces traseras del auto. En realidad había atropellado a un hombre bastante joven... no mucho mas viejo que ella... y se veía raramente familiar...

Yoh podía sentir las manos de alguien sobre su pecho y escuchar a alguien hablar sin sentido cerca de el... pero aun estaba recuperándose de lo que había pasado. Había sido atropellado por un coche? Bueno... le iba dar al conductor un poco de su propia medicina!

Abrió sus ojos ya vistiendo en su rostro un ceño fruncido y abrió su boca para insultar al conductor... pero de repente se dio cuenta a quien estaba mirando. No había cambiado en nada... y solo podía ser ella con esa luz blanca brillando sobre ella. "Tamao...?"

La cabeza de Anna se alzo y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose del extraño. Como es que sabia el nombre de su hermana? No había escuchado a nadie decir ese nombre en años - a parte de ella y Pilika, claro esta. "Quien eres tu?"

Yoh se sentó rápidamente y se quejo por el dolor que su cabeza le estaba provocando. La volvió a mirar. "Tamao... soy yo... Y..." Su visión estaba comenzando a aclararse y cuando miro mas fijamente se dio cuenta que solo estaba viendo a una chica asustada que se parecía a Tamao, pero nada mas que eso. La luz había sido del auto... no era un ángel después de todo.

"No importa..." Yoh murmuro y comenzó a levantarse.

Anna estaba sorprendida que estuviera aun respirando después de un impacto como ese... aun mas levantarse sin ningún hueso roto. Se paro con el, la preocupación cubriendo sus gestos. "Seguro que esta bien? No esta lastimado?"

"Estoy bien... debería ir yéndome..." Se saco las preocupadas manos de ella de encima y se dio vuelta para seguir su camino.

"No espera - como es que sabes el nombre de mi hermana? Quien eres?" Anna pregunto antes de que pudiese irse.

Yoh se quedo inmóvil. Tamao solo tenia una hermana y esa era Anna... miro a la chica con una nueva luz, tratando de visualizar a una chica de catorce en su lugar. Era extraño... esta chica era mas alta... con buenas curvas y su pecho MUCHO mas grande que el de Anna... pero el rostro era casi el mismo... pero sus ojos.

"Anna...?" Frunció el ceño, sin creer que la chica que lo había atropellado era en realidad su cuñada.

"Epa... quien eres tu? Como sabes mi nombre?" Anna retrocedió un poco, levantando sus brazos. Acaso había atropellado a su propio acechador o algo por el estilo?

"Porque soy yo! Yoh!"

La expresión de Anna pronto se volvió agria. "Eres un enfermo! No se quien eres pero puedes irte al cuerno! No tengo tiempo para-"

Anna se había dado vuelta para irse cuando el extraño que proclamaba ser Yoh la sujeto rápidamente de la muñeca dolorosamente. "AH!"

"Lo siento!" Yoh la soltó inmediatamente mientras observaba como Anna lo miraba amenazantemente. "Pero estoy diciendo la verdad."

Anna busco su honesta mirada. Estaba tratando duro de recordar como se veía Yoh hace tres años atrás... era alto... fuerte... medio rudo en su forma de ser... y sus ojos...

"Tienes ojos color amorronado..." Noto casi para ella misma. "Yoh tenia..."

"Entonces por lo menos no cambiaron." Yoh dijo con una sonrisa.

Anna negó con su cabeza. "Estas loco! Yoh esta muerto y tu estas vivo y delirando si me permites agregar! Hay una diferencia!"

"Anna - mírame!" Yoh la agarro de su otra muñeca para hacerla voltear, un poco mas gentil esta vez. "No puedes verme...?"

"Mi Yoh era alto y..."

"Creciste, Annita." Dijo suavemente. "Creo que tu madre ha dejado de ponerte ladrillos sobre la cabeza."

Anna no puedo evitar el asombro que salió de sus labios. Lo estaba viendo a EL! Yoh estaba vivo! Tenia mas fuerza por lo que podia notar... pero estaba vivo... "Estas... de verdad aquí..." Su voz estaba temblando.

"Quieres un abrazo?" Yoh le ofreció. Siempre le ofrecía abrazos seguido antes.

Anna solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y se preparo para envolver sus brazos en su cintura como lo había hecho en el pasado... pero había crecido e Yoh media lo mismo de antes... así que tuvo que arreglar una nueva posición... y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su pecho. Era extraño... nadie la había abrazo en años... era definitivamente una nueva sensación...

"En verdad eres el, no...?" Respiró profundamente, tratando de oler el aroma de bosques que había memorizado. Yoh olía igual... eso no cambiaria nunca... ella sabría si no fuera el... salvo que ahora su camisa olía a cadáver en descomposición... ew... por que? "Donde te estuviste escondiendo todo este tiempo?"

"Bueno... no me creerías si te lo dijera..."

"Dime." Anna dijo sin escrúpulos, ignorando los sentimientos que Yoh lograba evocar mientras le limpia las lagrimas de los ojos.

"Estuve en el... limbo."

Anna lo miro fijamente antes de largarse a reír y dar un paso hacia atrás. "No, en serio. Donde estuviste?"

"Te estoy diciendo la verdad!" Yoh miró a su alrededor. "Siento como si hubiese muerto esta mañana! Me tuvieron encerrado por horas, analizando cada pequeña cosa que hice bien y mal en mi vida... luego dijeron que podía volver."

"Bueno... digo... um..." Anna trató de encontrar que decir pero rápidamente vio acercarse un auto, significando que debía correr su jeep o arriesgarse a que le toquen bocina muy ferozmente. "Tengo que mover el auto..."

Anna agarró a Yoh se la manga y se lo llevó al asiento de copiloto y rápidamente corrió el auto al costado de la carretera. También notó que mientras hacía eso, Yoh estaba agarrando la manija de la puerta tan fuerte que sus nudillos se estaban volviendo blancos. "Que?" Le preguntó mientras lo estacionaba.

"Nada..." Contestó algo duro. "Es que nunca te había visto manejar antes."

No mucha gente la había visto... después de todo, no tenía edad legal para manejar sin un supervisor a su lado - no que Yoh necesitase saber eso. "No creíste que crecería en tres años."

"Solo me fui por seis horas." Yoh dijo honestamente.

Anna frunció el ceño y se acomodó en el asiento (aun mojado por la Coca-Cola) para mirarlo apropiadamente. "Esta bien, no mas bromas. Por que te fuiste así como así? Por que no nos llamaste por tres año, Yoh? Muy difícil para ti?"

"No te hagas la lista!" Aun no estaba acostumbrado a eso. Aun no estaba acostumbrado al hecho que su pequeña Anna tuviera casi su misma edad. "No tienes nada de respeto! Estuve muerto 'aparentemente'."

Anna suspiró y se talló sus cansados ojos. "No es que no te creo..."

"Entonces me crees?"

"No. Es solo que..." trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas. "No te creo..."

"No se como te voy a convencer de que estuve muerto... quiero decir... No huelo mal o algo por el estilo?" Yoh levantó sus brazos.

"Podrías darte una ducha." Lo volvió a mirar. Estaba cubierto en manchas de tierra y agua seca... ciertamente parecía que había salido de su tumba escarbando.

"Tuve que cavar con mis manos para salir de mi tumba." Yoh le contó.

Anna hizo una cara y encendió el motor. "Te llevare a la casa de Mama - puedes bañarte ahí..." Lo volvió a mirar y frunció el ceño. "Puedes relajarte?!"

Yoh forzosamente soltó la manija de la puerta y colocó sus manos sobre sus piernas. "Si... pero no es fácil... ni siquiera me pertenece mi propio cuerpo..."

Anna lo miró nuevamente sin saber que decir "Eh..."

"No estoy seguro... la gente de arriba me dijo que una vez muerto mi cuerpo les pertenece así que me lo están prestando o algo por el estilo. Raro..."

Anna se puso pálida. "En serio crees todo esto, no?"

"Bueno... es difícil creerme a mi mismo... es difícil ajustarse."

"A estar vivo de nuevo?" Anna puso un sonrisa cómica.

"No - a estar muerto para empezar. Ni siquiera recuerdo morir."

Anna bajó la velocidad del auto - principalmente porque las manos de Yoh estaban dirigiéndose a agarrar el asiento nerviosamente. "Quieres decir que no te suicidaste?"

"No."

"Y nunca mataste a Tamao?"

"No." Giró sus ojos. "Te lo dije el otro día... quiero decir... el otro año... hace tres años..."

"Osea que estuviste en el limbo por... un día y pico?"

"Algo por el estilo."

"Por que volviste entonces?" Anna preguntó. "Como puede ser que ningún otro muerto haya regresado?"

"Um... solo es temporal, Anna." Le dijo suavemente, mirándola. "Me dijeron que si no encontraba al verdadero asesino iré al infierno... y tengo tres semanas para encontrar al idiota que me hizo esto."

Anna lo miró sorprendida.

"Mira hacia adelante!" Yoh gritó nervioso.

"Oh por - relájate! Si? La única cosa que voy atropellar a este paso será un mosquito - e incluso entonces escapará con lesiones menores!" Le contestó fuertemente. "De todas maneras, como es que las 'personas de arriba' no saben quien es el verdadero asesino?"

"No se... dijeron que solo estaban viendo las cosas desde mi punto de vista y yo no vi a nadie ser asesinado - inclusive a mi... así que creo que asumieron que era yo..." Yoh frunció el ceño. "Francamente, todo esto es un poco confuso y tu eres un poco confusa y tu forma de manejar es muy confusa... no estamos pasando por delante de tu casa?"

Anna comenzó. "Oh si!" Acercó el auto a la banquina. "Lo dejamos acá... Mamá no va a estar precisamente feliz de que haya manejado hasta acá..."

Yoh se bajó del auto y se dirigió a la puerta del conductor para ayudarla a bajar, notando el vestido mojado de Anna en la parte de abajo. "Um... te asustaste un poco allá atrás o algo por el estilo?"

"Eh...? No!" Rápidamente sacudió su trasero mojado. "Derrame mi bebida cuando te atropellé..." Que extraño sonaba eso...

Sonrió mientras trataba de secarse, mientras Yoh la miraba con increíbles ojos sombríos. "Anna... me tienes que ayudar..."

"A hacer que?" Lo miró expectantemente.

Yoh giró sus ojos. "A encontrar al asesino." Sacudió su cabeza. "La idea de encontrar no me es muy cercana por ahora."

"Bueno... te ayudare lo mejor que pueda si te sirve de consolación. Pero probablemente no te sea de mucha ayuda... y... todo..." De repente se quedo tildada mirando el espacio.

Yoh frunció el ceño. "Que?"

"Nada." Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza, sus finas cejas encorvadas en un pequeño ceño fruncido. "Deberíamos... er... entrar ahora."

Anna lo dirigió hacia la puerta, repentinamente muy callada y dócil. Esperó hasta que Yoh estuviera a su lado antes de tocar el timbre dos veces. Logró poner una sonrisa dulce en su rostro mientras la puerta se abría para revelar el horror interior.

-------------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora:**

Aun no se como reaccionara la familia con la llegada de la muerte de Yoh y el regreso de Anna después de tres años.

Antes que nada, prometo no tardarme tanto para escribir el siguiente capitulo... es mas, ya lo tengo todo pensado en mi mente, solo me falta escribirlo. Pero les aseguro que no me voy a tardar cuatro meses como lo hice con este.

Y desde ya, muchas gracias a todos los que aun siguen leyendo este fic. Muchas gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón!


	5. Descubrimientos Sorprendentes

**Notas Iniciales: **

Lo se, me he tardado años en continuar el fic, por eso lo único que puedo decir es:

Disclaimer: Sigo sin obtener los derechos de Shaman King... pero no me voy a rendir!

**Sombra:  
**

Capítulo 5: Descubrimientos Sorprendentes

La puesta se abrió casi al mismo segundo en que Anna había tocado el timbre y tanto ella como Yoh dieron un paso hacía atrás de último minuto.

"Anna!" Su madre estaba parada ahí con la boca abierta y los ojos muy grandes, guantes de cocina en mano. "Que estas haciendo acá?"

"Vivo acá." Anna respondió repentinamente sintiéndose un poco enferma. Era ya bastante malo que Yoh le haya recordado algo mas también...

"Es solo que... hace tanto y todo - oh mira - trajiste un amigo del colegio!" La madre de Anna extendió su mano hacia Yoh, quien estaba peleando por no caer en la ira. Había formado cierta distancia hacia esta mujer después de que Tamao había sido asesinada. Después de todo nadie lo había ayudado. "Soy la Sra. Kyouyama." Se presentó.

"Yoh." Sacudió su mano reluctantemente y sonrió.

"Eso es interesante - una vez conocí a un pibe de ese nombre..." se detuvo mientras parecía notar la cara del 'pibe' por primera vez. Misma cara... mismos ojos... mismo corte de pelo... "Uh..."

Sólo podía observar.

Anna se puso incomoda. "Este ES Yoh, mamá."

"Pero... eso es imposible... te enterramos."

A Yoh no le gustó para nada esta imagen mental y frunció el ceño. La verdad estaba a punto de ser revelada por parte de su lengua... pero considerando la reacción de Anna, no quería pasar por lo mismo nuevamente. Además, estaba haciendo algo de frío en el pórtico, y no quería quedarse ahí y explicar por mucho tiempo. "Los cuerpos se mezclaron. Un increíble cuerpo parecido al mío aparentemente. Todos asumieron que el era yo cuando lo encontraron."

"Pero... entonces porque no llamaste y aclaraste todo?"

"Eh... amnesia." Anna entró en la conversación, obviamente viendo su dirección. "Se golpeó la cabeza y no podía recordar ni una maldita cosa."

"Sip." Yoh afirmó apresuradamente.

"Oh... bueno... entren... los dos." Se corrió hacia el costado para dejarlos pasar hacia el living donde todos estaban juntos. "Todos... Yoh regreso."

El gentil murmullo de una conversación terminó de una y todos levantaron su miradas y observaron fijamente al muchacho de cabello castaño que estaba parado en la entrada tensamente. Anna estaba parada a su lado y un poco mas atrás, entrecerrando sus ojos al mirar a todos. Todos tenían una expresión similar. Probablemente todos estaban pensando que era imposible que esta persona sea Yoh - y los que eran un poco mas rápidos mentales estaban probablemente deseando salir de la casa por estar en la misma con un 'asesino' como todos lo habían llamado después del tan llamado suicidio.

"Bienvenido, Yoh." La tía de Anna asintió con su cabeza pesadamente, como si el ser educada la estuviera matando. Todos los demás siguieron su ejemplo.

La tensión en el cuarto podría ser cortada por un cuchillo, y era obvio para Yoh que esta no era exactamente una atmósfera amistosa. Miró a Anna brevemente, un poco perturbado por su ceño fruncido, antes de aclarar su garganta. "Voy a... tomar una ducha..."

No había que explicar el porque. Hasta un gato podría haberlo olido y seguro estaba a mas de 10 Km. del lugar.

Anna lo escuchó subir las escaleras y esperó por que se desataran los gritos.

"Vieron eso?" Si tía acusó prontamente. "No ha llegado ni por dos minutos y ya empieza a actuar como si fuese el dueño del lugar."

"Técnicamente - ES el dueño del lugar." La madre de Anna le contestó. "O lo será algún día."

"Pero esta muerto!"

"Te parece que esta muerto?" Anna le gritó.

"Callada Anna!" Su tía la puso en su lugar de inmediato.

Con la bienvenida de Anna a la familia nuevamente terminada, Anna se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras rápidamente con su bolso en mano, dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto. Entró en la misma y se lanzó sobre la cama antes de notar que algo estaba mal. Levantó su cabeza y miró a su alrededor con enfado... su cuarto había sido redecorado y ahora tenía las cosas de otra persona tiradas en el suelo.

Obviamente alguien había tomado residencia en su cuarto durante su larga ausencia... dejándola con la necesidad de buscar otra habitación en la cual hospedarse. Anna se levantó enojada y salió a buscar un lugar que no estuviese ocupado. Después de una larga búsqueda encontró el único cuarto que estaba deshabitado... el cuarto de Tamao e Yoh... Miró tontamente su interior, lentamente absorbiendo la atmósfera. Estaba tan callado. Todo estaba ordenado y limpio... nuevas alfombras, nueva pintura en las paredes y nuevos muebles. El cuarto había sido completamente renovado durante su tiempo fuera... estaba casi irreconocible.

La mirada de Anna se desvió hacia el lugar donde había encontrado el cuerpo de Tamao. Un pequeño ceño fruncido apareció en su rostro cuando la de Tamao se súper imponía en el suelo. Rápidamente sacudió de su mente ese sentimiento y tiró sus cosas sobre la cama. Podía ignorar la atmósfera del cuarto...

Se lanzó sobre la limpia cama y miró hacia la puerta. Cuando vio entrar a Yoh se sintió medio culpable de estar usando el cuarto donde su hermana había sido asesinada. "Estoy pensando..."

Yoh estaba parado bajo el marco de la puerta vestido con un simple jeans que probablemente le saco a uno de sus tíos mas jóvenes - porque eran algo grandes. Pero eso era todo. Aun estaba medio mojado y sin remera y estaba ocupado secándose el cabello con una toalla. Anna solo podía mirarlo, y se tuvo que recordar cerrar la boca o sino la baba se caería.

Yoh miró para adentro y se dio cuenta que recordaba el cuarto. "Oye... este no es...?"

"Tu cuarto?" Anna asintió. "Yo... es el único que había... lo siento."

"Esta bien. No me molesta." Se encogió de hombros. "Estas bien? Estas demasiado tranquila y callada."

"Oh... estoy bien." Rápidamente se acordó de lo que Yoh le había hecho recordar antes...

"Sabes? Creo que deberías-"

"Anna! Yoh! Café!" La señora Kyouyama gritó desde las escaleras.

El horror de estar de vuelta en casa cayo al estomago de Anna y se sintió enferma nuevamente. Se levantó con un suspiro y se dirigió hacia abajo mientras Yoh salía en busca de una remera que vestir. El momento en que salió de su rango de visión repentinamente Anna encontró que era mas fácil respirar.

La familia estaba reunida alrededor de la larga mesa cuando bajó y se sentó en su lugar designado sin decir palabra. Que fácil era volver a caer en los viejos hábitos nuevamente...

La señora Kyuoymana entró y se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa. "Ahora recuerden lo que les dije. Sean civilizados!" Les chistó a todos mientras se escuchaba a Yoh bajar las escaleras para acompañarlos.

Anna se estaba preguntando que demonios le había dicho su madre a todos. Sin duda tenía algo que ver con la bienvenida de Yoh.

El momento en que entró todos parecieron ponerse contentos. "Como estas, amigo?" Todos dijeron.

Anna notó el vago giro de ojos de parte de Yoh y reprimió una sonrisa. Podía entender como no quería estar en este lugar. Después de todo, todos en este lugar, excluyéndose ella y probablemente su madre, le había dado la espalda el momento en que escucharon que Tamao había sido asesinada. Yoh se sentó y de inmediato fue bombardeado con preguntas.

"Entonces Yoh - que has estado haciendo de tu vida estos últimos tres años?" La señora Kyouyama preguntó con una grata sonrisa.

"No... la verdad es que no puedo recordar." Yoh se ocupó a si mismo jugueteando con una masita con su tenedor.

"Amnesia." La madre de Anna dijo sabiamente. "Como sucedió lo de la amnesia, Yoh?"

Yoh en verdad quería poner algo de comida en su boca, pero la madre de Anna estaba severamente retardando ese proceso. Anna lo estaba mirando con curiosidad mientras agarraba su comida apáticamente.

"Me caí... sobre una roca..."

"Y luego?" La madre de Anna se veía fascinada. Todos los demás se veían algo desconfiados y parecían sin ganas de probar su comida.

Yoh bajó la masita que estaba a medio camino de llegar a su boca. "Entre... entre en un culto de personas que idolatraban volverse viejos." Se metió la masita en la boca antes de que tuviera que volver a hablar.

Viendo a Anna, pudo notar que ella estaba menos que entusiasta de probar su comida y mucho menos parecía estar prestándole atención a algo siquiera. Frunció el ceño. Luego una de sus tías comenzó a molestarlo.

"Oh, Anna, deja de jugar con la comida! Trata de actuar civilizada por lo menos durante un día!" Su tía Mako gritó fuertemente.

Anna abruptamente perdió todo su casi no existente apetito y cerró su boca mientras miraba hacia un costado lejano al de su tía.

"Entonces que mas pasó? Cuando recobraste la memoria?" La madre de Anna volvió a atacar.

"El jueves." Salió de la punta de su cabeza.

"Ayer?"

"Si..." La mirada de Yoh se desvió hacia Anna. Desde cuando se había vuelto tan callada? Para el había sido la semana pasada que ella se quejaba de cualquier cosa y tiraba argumento sarcásticos que lo hacían reír. Pero todos los demás fruncían el ceño... que había cambiado?

"Entonces - que pasa con Annita?" Yoh cambió de tema drásticamente.

Algunos miembros de la familia giraron su cabeza para ver a la susodicha quien encogió su rostro, deseando que Yoh no la hubiese nombrado en la conversación. Sabía lo que estaba por venir.

"Oh Anna?" Su madre sonaba sorprendida como si recién notase a su hija. "Bueno... ha estado fuera en un colegio pupilo por los últimos tres años - quedándose con sus amigos en las vacaciones de verano. Um... estovo comprometida con su hermano mayor, Hao... y tuvo un pequeño incidente hace poco?"

Yoh miró a Anna quien miró hacia abajo a la mesa. Yoh levantó una ceja en señal de pregunta.

"Fue atacada, golpeada, medio violada y casi asesinada." Su madre relató como si nada antes de dirigirse hacia Yoh con una sonrisa. "Entonces, porque las manchas de barro durante tu llegada, Yoh?"

Solo hubo duro silencio como respuesta mientras Yoh miraba totalmente en shock a Anna quien se había puesto muy colorada. Levantó su mirada brevemente y le sonrió un pequeña sonrisa. No su normal sonrisa.

"Bienvenido, hermano."

**Notas de la Autora:**

Como tomara todo esto Yoh? Yo pongo cada situaciones... U Lo bueno es que por lo menos un miembro de la familia parece estar feliz con el regreso de Yoh (la madre de Anna). Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y no me haya tardado tanto.


	6. Un Giro Inesperado

**Notas Iniciales: **

Y otro capítulo llega a sus manos. Lo sé, tarde, muy tarde... pero más vale tarde que nunca, o no?

Disclaimer: Los derechos de Shaman King aun me eluden... pero todavía intento obtenerlos!

**Sombra  
**

Capítulo 6: Un Giro Inesperado

Yoh se movía sin parar en el sillón. No podía dormir... ni siquiera podía empezar a sentirse cansado. Y era tan malo en matemáticas que el contar ovejas le era un tanto ominoso en ese momento.

Eso se debía o a su nueva situación de 'muerto vivo' o a algunas de las shoqueantes noticias que había escuchado un par de horas atrás. La pequeña Annita... casi asesinada...?

Estaba teniendo un duro tiempo en tratar de evitar sentirse culpable. Talvez si el no se hubiese ido eso no le hubiese pasado. Pero no había sido exactamente su culpa el haber sido asesinado... claro que todo dependía de si había hecho enfadar a alguien.

Imágenes tormentosas comenzaron a plagar su mente. Cómo había pasado? Cuando? Por que? Quien? Y que evitó que se completase la acción? No pudo agarrar a Anna después de la cena - se había ido directo a su habitación y el resto de la familia lo había encerrado abajo. Se tuvo que sentar durante su interrogación de los últimos tres años y comenzó a decir 'no me acuerdo' cuando se puso muy aburrida la situación como para pensar respuestas inteligentes y excusas.

La verdad era... realmente no le caían bien los miembros de esta familia. Una vez había admirado a la Sra. Kyouyama - había sido como una segunda madre para el. Había sido cercana a su padre... e Yoh había sido como un hijo para ella. Pero luego de que Tamao había sido asesinada, se alejó como si no confiase en el. Aún tenía el presentimiento de que era porque lo odiaba... pero podía ser tan solo el dolor de una perdida.

El resto de la familia era aún peor. Ni siquiera le agradaban antes de lo del asesinato para empezar.

Anna había sido la única persona que le habló durante la última semana de su vida. La única persona que asumió que lo odiaría mas fue la única que le pregunto si el había asesinado a su hermana o no. Siempre había ido directamente al grano. Siempre sonreía, hablaba sin pensar, y era buena, alegre y amistosa. Pero desde el momento que se acercaron a tan solo diez metros de esta casa se convirtió en Señorita Catástrofe.

Su familia tenía mucha culpa al parecer. Y ahora que lo pensaba... no recordaba que su familia la haya saludado por su regreso. No habían dicho durante el almuerzo que no la habían visto por tres años?

Y otra cosa - HAO!

"Urgh!" No pudo reprimir ese gemido de disgusto mientras se ponía sobre su estómago. El pensamiento era horrible! Hao era como diez años mas grande que ella! Eso era enfermizo! Como es que había terminado con un idiota como el!

Yoh escuchó suaves pasos sobre la alfombra al lado de la puerta y levantó su rostro para ver. Anna había entrado, le dio una tímida sonrisa antes de sentarse sobre el sofa.

"No deberías estar dormida?"

"Y tu?"

"Yo soy un adulto - es diferente." Respondió secamente.

"Ah si - pues yo también!" Anna le contestó. "Debemos hablar."

Yoh estaba de acuerdo con eso. Necesitaba respuestas sobre lo que le había pasado a ella. "Bueno-"

"Tengo una idea de quien puede haber sido... tu sabes... matarte a ti y a Tamao..." Anna se veía incomoda.

Era difícil estar decepcionado con su oración. No espera escuchar esto, pero era información bienvenida de todas formas. "Y...?"

"Um... Nos llegaron los resultados de la autopsia de Tamao cuando me estaba yendo a la escuela." Anna jugueteó con las manos. "Decía que ella estaba embarazada."

Yoh no podía encontrar palabras. Sólo la miró.

"Y... no era... tuyo..." Anna dijo suavemente. La estaba matando el decirle esto... pero tenía que enterarse.

"No... no podía haber sido mío..." Sacudió su cabeza suavemente. "Nunca me dejó... tu sabes... hasta que nos mudásemos de esta casa."

"Oh..." Demasiada información ahí. "Bueno, mama lo mantuvo en secreto ya que sino esto te culparía aún mas. Todos pensarían que la mataste porque descubriste lo del bebe."

"Pero - obviamente fue el otro tipo." Yoh apretó sus puños enojadamente.

Anna vio eso y tragó saliva. Sabía que se pondría así. "Bueno - no creerían eso, o si? Porque el padre mataría a su amante y su hijo?" Estaba teniendo dudas en decirle o no el nombre del padre. "Pero... creo que este hombre fue quien los mató..."

"Y el es...?"

"Marco." Anna dijo fríamente.

"Como sabes su nombre?" Yoh frunció el ceño, repentinamente sospechando.

"Porque..." Anna movió sus pies nerviosamente. "Porque..."

Su dificultad en decirlo confirmó lo peor. Había sido este el tipo que también atacó a Anna... todo encajaba. Había matado a Tamao por alguna razón... posiblemente celos y mató a Yoh... porque estaba celoso de el también... y luego atacó a Anna porque... se parecía a Tamao?

"Esta bien." Dijo rápidamente. Lo último que quería era que Anna se ponga emocional. De la única forma que podía soportar mujeres emocionales era cuando le gritaban. Cualquier otra emoción era... incomoda. "El nombre no me suena para nada... Marco... nunca escuche sobre el."

"Nadie lo ha escuchado jamás." Anna dijo rápidamente. "La policía nunca pudo atraparlo."

"Ya veo..."

"Pero..." Anna pensó lentamente. "Solía conocer a alguien que puede ayudarnos."

"Ayudarme." Yoh la interrumpió. "No 'ayudarnos'"

Anna lo miró fijamente. "Te estoy ayudando! Este tipo mató a las dos personas mas importantes de mi vida y también... y quiero entrar en la acción."

No podía discutir contra eso. Sólo murmuró algo y se acomodó en el sillón. "Esta bien. Llévanos con esta persona mañana a la mañana... si aún esta por aquí."

Anna asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en silencio.

Después de unos minutos, Yoh levantó su cabeza. "Anna - ese era el final de nuestra conversación. Ve a la cama."

Anna giró sus ojos. Aún la estaba tratando como a una niña. "No puedo dormir."

"Pobre bebe." Podía decir eso sin menos sarcasmo? "Ve a la cama de todos modos."

Anna pensó. "Pero... el cuarto..."

Yoh se puso duro. "Oh si." Suspiró y luego de un momento estiró su brazo a lo largo. "Puedes dormir aquí entonces."

El corazón de Anna comenzó a latir fuertemente, tan fuerte que pondría en ridículo al corazón de un ratón. Tragó saliva y se acostó lentamente a su lado apoyando la cabeza sobre el brazo de Yoh que actuaba como una almohada. Luego de algunos movimientos de ambas partes, los dos finalmente encontraron una posición lo suficientemente cómoda como para dormir.

"Buenas noches, Yoh." Anna murmuró.

"Mm."

Hubo un gran silencio que se prolongó. "Yoh...?"

"Que?"

"Que pasa... si se te acaba el tiempo antes de encontrar a Marco?" Preguntó levantando su cabeza suavemente.

"Iré al infierno." Le dijo sin dudar. "Pero - como dije antes, yo intento vivir por siempre, o morir intentando."

Anna rió despacito. "Yoh? Si mueres, puedo empeñar tu reloj?"

"Por que no." Era sorprendente que aun funcionase luego de haber estado enterrado bajo tierra por tres años...

"Buenas noches..." Dijo nuevamente.

"Buenas noches Anna."

Sin estar mas en el tenebroso cuarto de arriba, a Anna le fue mucho mas fácil conciliar el sueño, y no pasó ni mas de un minuto antes de entrar en la tierra de los sueños. Yoh, por otro lado, estaba teniendo mas problemas.

No había tenido sueño antes y ahora con Anna apretada a su lado, era aun mas difícil. No recordaba que fuese tan hermosa. Claro, que cualquiera visto al lado de Tamao parecía que hubiese tenido noches de stress. Tamao siempre se veía perfecta. Anna... talvez no había sido perfecta, y talvez aún no lo era, pero era una persona diferente a Tamao.

Para su ventaja no podía siquiera distinguir las diferencias cosas en sus rostros. Cuando dormían, ambas parecían igual. Pero cuando estaba despierta siempre estaba la obvia diferencia... y esa era probablemente por sus expresiones. Anna siempre había sonreído, sus ojos siempre eran brillantes con inteligencia que burbujeaba al raz de la superficie. Tamao tenía ojos brillantes... pero solo cuando estaba feliz. El resto del tiempo se veía aburrida, o enojada - la mayoría de las veces hacia Anna.

Eso era lo diferente. Las personalidades en los cuerpos eran como fuego y hielo. Anna siempre sonreía... no esperen... corrección: siempre solía sonreír - casi siempre cerca de Yoh. Era sabido por todos que a la pequeña Anna le gustaba mucho Yoh. Incluso el lo sabía. Y Tamao odiaba eso.

Algo definitivamente había cambiado en su tiempo fuera. Y sospechaba que debía ser algo relacionado con este ataque hacia Anna. No la había roto como sospechaba que hubiese roto a otras jóvenes. Su Anna era muy fuerte como para ser sacudida demasiado con algo como eso... pero si definitivamente había sido afectada de alguna forma.

Bueno... el estaba de vuelta... e iba a protegerla como se debe esta vez...

"Entonces, quien es esta mujer que estamos buscando?" Yoh preguntó con el ceño fruncido mientras seguía a Anna.

"Es una adivinadora." Anna dijo suavemente.

"Um... Anna... crees que una adivinadora nos dirá donde esta este cretino?" Le preguntó.

Anna se dio vuelta hacia una pequeña calle, dirigiéndose a un local que tenía la puerta abierta y millones de cazadores de sueños sobre la misma (con colmillos cada dos cazadores). "Por que no?"

Yoh solo giro sus ojos mientras Anna entraba sin esperar su respuesta. Algunas cosas sobre ella jamás cambiarían. La siguió rápidamente. "Crees que mirará en su bola de cristal y nos revelará donde este misterioso idiota se encuentra?"

"No seas tonto," Anna murmuró mientras entraban a un cuartito decorado con alfombra roja, sillones forrados en seda y una mesa pequeña redonda en el centro. "Solo conoce a mucha gente."

"Oh."

"Anna? Eres tu?" Una muchacha levantó su mirada de donde estaba acomodando un anas flores recién cortadas.

"So. Hola Jeanne. Me gustaría que conozcas a-"

"Yoh." La muchacha interrumpió y le dirigió una breve sonrisa. "Sabía que ambos vendrían."

"Oh seguro que sí..." Yoh giró sus ojos ante la contestación de la chica.

"Los vi venir desde la ventana." Jeanne aplaudió sus manos. "Puedo ayudarlos con algo?"

"No puedes leer nuestras mentes y ver por nosotros?" Yoh dijo sarcásticamente y Anna le dio un codazo por lo bajo.

"No soy una lectora de mentes." Dijo con un tono enojado por sus comentarios. "Por favor, continua Anna."

"Seguro... verás... estamos buscando a un tipo llamado Marco... Tal vez sabes de alguien que lo conozca o algo?"

"Nunca lo conocí y jamás lo he visto o he oído hablar de él." Jeanne negó con su cabeza. "No mucha gente sabe siquiera que existe."

"Pero tu sí?" Anna preguntó con esperanzas.

Jeanne asintió y se sentó gentilmente en una silla acolchada. "El hombre que estas buscado se hace llamar por varios nombres... pero el que más le gusta usar es 'Gabriel', como el ángel. Marco es su verdadero nombre y naturaleza, obvio."

"Obvio." Yoh se estaba impacientando rápidamente. "Dónde podemos buscar este enigmático 'Gabriel' entonces?"

"Muchos lugares."

"Dime uno."

Jeanne se dirigió hacia Anna, encontrándola mucho más fácil de tratar. "A Marco le gusta pasar sus fin de semanas en un club de los suburbios. Aquel con el cartel de neon, no lo pasaran de alto. Sin embargo, lo evitarían si fuesen sensatos."

Yoh recordó el lugar y puso una cara. "No hay ningún otro lugar donde encontrarlo? Lugares donde no vamos a estar rodeados de raros?"

"Si... pero no va a esos tan seguido." Jeanne negó con su cabeza. "Cuál es la razón por la que buscan a Marco?" Le dirigió una mirada a Anna, quien en respuesta se sonrojó.

"Mis razones privadas." Yoh respondió por ella.

Jeanne pareció analizar esto antes de asentir. "El club es el lugar donde más seguro lo encontrarán. Estará ahí mañana y pasado... sino lo encuentras deberás esperar otra semana para atraparlo."

Yoh tenía tres semanas para encontrar a este tipo... y esas tres semanas le daban dos fin de semanas para encontrar a Marco en el club. Lo que le daba cuatro noches exactamente para-

"Gracias Jeanne, nos debemos ir ahora." Anna apresuró a Yoh fuera de la puerta y hacia la calle. "Feliz ahora? Sabemos donde esa mierda se encuentra."

"Vocabulario!" Chasqueó ruidosamente. "Iré a ver hoy a la noche y retorcer su cuello de ave."

"Iré contigo." Anna afirmó rápidamente.

"No, vos..." Dejó de hablar ante su intensa mirada... "Bueno... pero te quedas en el auto."

"Mm." Anna murmuró, sin aceptar ni protestar.

Anna caminaba casi pegada detrás de Yoh mientras se habrían paso a través de las oscuras calles. El club estaba justo adelante y ambos vestían ropas lo suficientemente buenas como para poder entrar y buscar a Marco. Tendrían que preguntar por ahí porque ninguno de los dos tenía idea de como era Marco en realidad.

Cuando entraron al lugar, Yoh pusó a Anna delante de él para así poder vigilarla y comenzaron a hacerse lugar entre los tumultos de gente y la música fuerte. Ya habían debatido que el mejor lugar para que un asesino se encuentre es el fondo.

Así que ahí era hacia donde se dirigían.

Mientras tanto, Yoh mantenía sus ojos observando si encontraba a alguien conocido por ahí. Cualquiera de estos tipos podía ser Marco... el hombre que mató a su esposa y a él.

Su mirada se detuvo sobre un hombre que no hacía más que mirar a Anna con poco interés de ser amigos. La chica ni cuenta se había dado, incluso cuando se estaba acercando a ella. Yoh inmediatamente cerro sus puños, mirando al muchacho con ojos entre cerrados.

Anna estaba pasando entre la gente felizmente cuando alguien se puso frente a ella, causando que casi se cayera. Miró hacia arriba mientras el joven frente a ella dio una vuelta a su alrededor con una sonrisa no muy sana.

De repente, una mano salió dispara detrás de ella y le dio al muchacho un fuerte empujón en el hombro, haciéndolo tambalear contra otra persona. Anna miró hacia atrás a Yoh, quien estaba mirando asesinamente al muchacho.

"Oye, cuál es tu problema!" El joven gritó mientras se incorporaba.

Anna abrió su boca para hablar, pero rápidamente vio su visión bloqueada por Yoh.

"Tu eres mi problema! Eso pasa!" Podría haber jurado que Yoh no era de las personas que dejan pasar una pelea de lado.

Anna gentilmente puso su mano sobre el hombro de Yoh. "Está bien. No intentó hacer nada con-"

"Al diablo!" Gritó Yoh, callándola instantáneamente.

"Tienes idea de con quien te estás metiendo!" El joven lo empujó por los hombros.

"Pregúntame, como si me importase?"

Anna intervino. "Te importa?"

"Cállate!"

"Oye!" El joven chasqueó. "No le hables así!"

"Y eso viene de un pervertido que se ha estado baboseando con ella desde el primer momento en que entró!" Yoh cerró sus puños nuevamente.

"Te estás metiendo conmigo!" El joven parecía querer asesinarlo.

"Tu te metiste mucho antes!" Yoh comenzó a caminar hacia adelante, sólo detenido por el abrupto grito de Anna.

De una, la música se detuvo, como lo hizo el baile y todas las cabezas se dirigieron hacia su dirección. Anna miró asesinamente a ambos jóvenes con los brazos cruzados. "Esto es tan inmaduro - Yoh - ven conmigo!"

"Pero él empezo-"

"No - tu empezaste." Lo agarró de la mucheca y comenzó a llevarlo antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de matar al otro muchacho.

Una vez que estuiran de vuelta afuera, se dieron vuelta para mirarse cara a cara. Anna más determinante. "Ok - esto es lo que vamos a hacer-"

"Vos vas hacer lo que yo te diga." Yoh enfatizó el yo en la oración

"Está bien." Anna se volvió sumisa nuevamente. Yoh odiaba cuando hacía eso.

"Tu ve al auto y yo buscaré a este Marco, entiendes?"

Anna frunció el ceño pero igual asintió. "Bueno."

Ambos se dirigieron hacía sus lugares, sin darse cuenta que eran observados. Antes de que Yoh tuviera la oportunidad de volver a entrar en el club, seis hombres aparecieron repentinamente de las sombras para bloquear su paso. Unos metros más lejos, casi llegando a la esquina, Anna se estaba dirigiendo hacia el auto, sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando en la entrada del club.

Pero en realidad no le importaba el momento en que chocó contra un cuerpo llegando a la siguiente esquina. Se tambaleó hacia atrás y murmuró una disculpa. Estaba a punto de continuar cuando la mano del hombre se estiró, pegó contra la pared, y le impidió el paso. Por primera vez miró hacia arriba con pesado enojo... sólo para que éste desaparezca con un fuerte miedo.

"Vos..."

**Notas de la Autora:**

Aha! Los deje totalmente colgados en esa. Lo se, lo se... no debí hacerlo, pero no pude evitarlo.

Muchas gracias a todos los reviews! Son tan amorosos!

Anna Asakura: Anna llamó a Yoh hermano, porque éste estaba casado con Tamao (su hermana) por lo que Yoh es hermano político de Anna.

Sary: Pues si, es una familia rara, muy rara... Y Anna estuvo comprometida con Hao, pero ya no (más adelante se va a explicar mejor.)

Beub Rib: Verdad, pero con una flia así quien no quedaría de esa manera.

May Sk: Durante el tiempo que Yoh estuvo muerto? Um, ya ni me acuerdo que paso... no, mentira. Más adelante se va a saber de eso, y de como e pasó todo eso a Anna.

M.G.: Pues, como dice Anna, Yoh ES el dueño de la casa, ya que nunca se divorció de Tamao (claro, tengo la ligera sospecha de que eso se debe a que ambos estaban muertos!)

girl-of-the nightsweaty: Muchas gracias! (y ya que estamos, gracias por leer mis otras historias!)


	7. Perdiendo el Control

Disclaimer: Aún estoy intentando conseguir los derechos sobre Shaman King, pero Takei no es muy dócil con respecto a la entrega de los mismos...

**Sombra  
**

Capítulo 7: Perdiendo Control

Yoh miraba de un hombre a otro, intentando descifrar que es lo que se proponían al bloquearle la entrada. "No serán amigos de el idiota de allí adentro, no?" Trató de adivinar abiertamente, sonando aburrido.

Los hombres no respondieron... ni hacían mucho más que quedarse ahí parados, dándole la sensación a Yoh de que alguien había agarrado un grupo de neandertales que hayan sobrevivido a la era de hielo y los haya vestido con ropas modernas.

Hmmm...

"Hay alguien en casa?" Apretó sus puños. "Si no se mueven en tres segundos, entonces tendré que ayudarlos a hacerlo."

Repentinamente un puño salió disparado de quien sabe donde, sin darle ni un tipo de advertencia a Yoh, sin embargo logró esquivarlo de todas maneras. Antes de darse cuenta que había reaccionado, Yoh agarró la mucheca de ese alguien y la apretó fuertemente. Para su sorpresa, hubo un pequeño sonido al estilo de aplastar y el dueño del brazo gritó en dolor.

"Mierda!" Yoh lo soltó de una - no era su intención hacerle eso. Sólo planeaba en forzar al hombre a bajar su brazo... pero ahí tienes.

"Tu... Demonio!" Uno de los hombres dijo después de ver lo que le habían hecho a su compañero. "Pagarás por eso!"

* * *

Anna trató duramente de no temblar o comenzar a llorar, y seguir ordenándole a sus piernas que se muevan o corran... pero éstas no la escuchaban.

"Pero que tenemos aquí...? Si no es la pequeña sombra de Tamao." Una fría voz arrastró las palabras.

Una nueva cantidad de miedo atravesó por su cuerpo, no podía levantar su cabeza ahora, y estaba congelada como una estatua. Su voz lanzaba escalofríos por su columna... y el completo incidente de tiempo atrás repentinamente la espantaba por su memoria...

"Qué es lo que pasa, ya te olvidaste de mí?" Una gentil mano le acarició la mandíbula y Anna se incomodó visiblemente.

De repente, sus piernas encontraron fuerza y comenzó a retroceder, sólo para que esa gentil mano la agarrase bruscamente y mucho más fuerte de la pera atrayéndola hacia él. "Nunca te di permiso para que te movieras, perra!"

Anna cerró sus ojos para así no tener que verlo, lágrimas libres corrían por sus mejillas ahora. Dónde estaba Yoh? Probablemente estaba en el club y no tenía ni idea de lo que a ella le estaba pasando... no tenía idea de por quien estaban buscando la había encontrado a ella...

"Por favor..." Trató tímidamente de retroceder, pero su agarre era aún más fuerte de lo que ella recordaba.

"Por favor qué?" Su otra mano se estaba moviendo para tocarla en lugares menos placenteros.

"Déjame ir..." Anna murmuró. Cuándo se había vuelto tan débil?

"Bésame el pito y di por favor." La insultó.

Anna comenzó a sentir que podía vomitar y ya no podía quedarse en presencia de este hombre ni un segundo más. Se liberó de su agarre como pudo y retrocedió. "YOH! YOH! YO-"

El hombre la alcanzó y le tapó la boca con su mano para detener los gritos. Anna sólo le mordió los dedos y continuó gritar al máximo de sus pulmones. "YOH!"

* * *

El grito de Anna le perforó la conciencia como un cuchillo. Y en ese momento el problema de los seis hombres en cual estaba metido no le parecía muy importante.

"Anna-" Lanzó los dos hombres que estaban en su camino contra la pared y comenzó a correr.

"No te saldrás con la tuya!" Uno de los busca pleitos gritó y lo empujó del costado, apretujándolo contra la misma pared contra la cual había lanzado a los dos hombres. Yoh abrió la boca por aire antes de apretar al hombre contra el piso y comenzar a correr nuevamente. Dónde estaba Anna? Su voz sonaba muy cerca...

Cruzó la esquina y la localizó justo adelante, siendo levantada contra la pared muy bruscamente por un hombre algo y de cabellos rubios. "Maldito!"

Antes de que el hombre tuviese oportunidad de levantar la mirada para ver quien lo había llamado de esa manera, Yoh lo había agarrado de atrás y lanzado contra el piso. Anna se liberó nuevamente, llorando incontrolablemente y apretándose contra la pared ella misma. El alivio la inundo al saber que había sido salvada de nuevo.

"Anna! Regresa al auto!" Yoh gritó mientras trataba de mantener al hombre aprisionado contra el piso.

"Pero-"

"VE!"

Los agitados nervios de Anna saltaron ante el tono de voz de Yoh y comenzó a correr temblorosamente de nuevo. Desafortunadamente, sus piernas tenían otras ideas y no pudo salir del lugar sin caerse y rasparse las rodillas. Pero, determinada a escapar, logró escapar y esconderse detrás de un container de basura antes de rendirse y llorar rotamente contra sus rodillas.

Yoh, sin embargo, no pudo mantenerlo aprisionado por mucho más, y fue rápidamente lanzado lejos del hombre.

"Quién demonios crees que eres!" El hombre gruñó mientras se levantaba.

Yoh hizo lo mismo, y se dio cuenta de lo bajo que era en comparación con el hombre. Era por lo menos unas dos tres cabezas más bajo. "No te atrevas a tocar a Anna nunca más, maldito cerdo!" Yoh iba por la actitud de 'persona baja agresiva' en esta situación.

"Parecer tener una relación muy familiar con ella." El hombre frunció el ceño, sus ojos dirigiéndose hacia el basurero donde Anna se estaba escondiendo detrás. Luego sonrió cínicamente. "Debería haberme dado cuenta... eres su nuevo novio, no?"

"Eso significa que eres el anterior?" Yoh chasqueó.

"No tanto..." El hombre se cruzó de brazos y sonrió nuevamente. "Pero en verdad creo que ya la he arruinado para alguien más. Ella tenía que volver a buscarme y encontrarme para pedir más."

Yoh lo miró por un momento antes de que sus ojos se abrieran en entendimiento. "Marco..."

"Oh, te contó sobre mí, no!" Los ojos de Marco estaban fijos en Yoh con una chispa cruel y malévola. "Dime... fue tan bueno para ella como lo fue para mi?"

Un frío literal pasó por el pecho de Yoh y sus extremidades repentinamente se sintieron un poco flojas. "Maldito hijo de p---! Te mataré!"

Anna suspiró en terror mientras Yoh se lanzaba sobre Marco y lo lanzaba contra la pared. Al principio creyó que esto iba a ser una pelea injusta. Yoh era raramente fuerte estos últimos días... Marco no tendría ni una posibilidad de vencerle. No que a ella le importara.

Pero cuando Marco logró pararse nuevamente y golpear a Yoh en su mandíbula, haciendo que el pequeño hombre se tambaleara, comenzó a tener dudas. Marco era más grande, más malo... e Yoh sólo estaba más enojado.

Horribles imágenes estaban corriendo por la mente de Yoh. Las mismas de antes, sólo que ahora el atacante de Anna tenía un rostro. Y ese rostro estaba sonriendo malévolamente hacia él... se sentía tan enojado que sólo quería matarlo con sus puños tan sólo para que no fuera capaz de sonreír jamás.

"Te contó todo, pibe!" Marco se estaba burlando de él mientras Yoh torpemente perdía una perfecta oportunidad de golpearlo. El nuevo 'estado' de su cuerpo obviamente ponía límites sobre sus habilidades. "Acaso ella confía tanto en ti!"

"CÁLLATE!" Yoh trató nuevamente de golpearlo pero se vio repentinamente apretado contra la pared en un agarre tan fuerte que casi se le hacía difícil respirar.

"Me pregunto, si te dejara tocarla ahora..." Marco murmuró suavemente, pero no sin menos maldad.

La ira creciendo dentro de Yoh lo estaba cegando, claro que eso podía ser el hecho de que se estuviese sofocando. También, esa extraña sensación de tener las extremidades más sueltas se estaba extendiendo por sus venas, congelando todo su cuerpo... pero extrañamente aún podía seguir moviéndose... pero sus propios movimientos se sentían raros.

"Sin embargo, a mi si me deja tocarla, claro!"Marco rió tranquilamente.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el baso para Yoh, y con una nueva cantidad de ira y fuerza se lanzó contra Marco...

Sin embargo, en algún lugar entre lanzarse sobre Marco y completar su golpiza, toda la situación cambió y de repente fue liberado y todo a su alrededor era de color blanco.

"Bueno, bueno, tan rápido de reg-"

El hombre parado frente a él fue cortado en seguida mientras Yoh completaba su golpe, dándole al pobre hombre en la nariz. Era el juez del Limbo...

"Ow..." El hombre se tocó la nariz brevemente antes de sacudir su cabeza para aclarar todo. "Bueno, estaba a punto de darte la bienvenida pero ya no me siento de animo para eso."

Yoh lo mió fijamente, repirando agitadamente con la ira aún corriendo por su ser. "Envíame de regreso!"

"Ahora, creo que debes calmarte antes-"

"Me sacaste de una pelea en la cual iba ganando!" Yoh gritó, apretando sus puños. "ENVÍAME DE REGRESO!"

El juez frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. "No puedo hacerlo!"

"Por amor de Dios!" Yoh murmuró enojadamente y comenzó a caminar de una. "No te gusta la violencia y por eso me trajiste de vuelta acá?"

"No hicimos eso." El juez dijo calmadamente.

"Ah si? Entonces qué estoy haciendo acá arriba con gente como ustedes!"

"El sentimiento es mutuo." El juez respondió fríamente. "Y esto no es de ninguna manera mi culpa; es tuya!"

"No tengo tiempo para tus idioteces, maldito! Necesito ir allá abajo! Estoy protegiendo a Anna!"

"No hay necesidad de que los digas... uno de esos percances de los cuales te hablé ha ocurrido."

* * *

Las lágrimas de Anna se habían secado hace bastante ya mientras miraba totalmente asombrada como Yoh se deshacía de Marco. Era curioso como ya no parecía tan enojado como antes por las cosas que Marco le había estado diciendo.

E incluso ahora, mientras veía, se percató de lo fuerte que era mientras se encargaba de vencer a un grupo de hombres que lo habían alcanzado. Aunque ella no tenía ni idea cual era el problema que esos tipos tenían con Yoh.

Deberían de ser ocho contra uno en esta pelea e Yoh estaba pudiendo contra todos. Cualquiera creería que Yoh era alguna especie de artista marcial o algo... pero no... sólo estaba golpeando y pateando... sólo con más fuerza bruta que otra cosa.

Anna saltó mientras que Yoh literalmente levantaba a uno de sus oponentes y lo lanzaba todo el camino del callejón, sólo para golpearse contra la pared y caer inconsciente contra el piso. El hombre había tenido suerte de que ningún auto estaba viniendo por ahí.

No pasó mucho antes de que el nuevo grupo de hombre saliera corriendo, probablemente por temor a perder sus vidas, y eso sólo dejaba a Marco contra Yoh. Anna miró mientras ambos parecían medirse silenciosamente, antes de que Marco saliera corriendo como el cobarde que era.

Por un momento, Anna creyó que Yoh dejaría todo como estaba. Había asustado a Marco y la había defendido... pero no... por el contrario, salió en busca de Marco sin decir palabra alguna. Pero en qué estaba pensando? A este paso, jamás lo volvería a ver. Las calles habían cambiado sorprendentemente durante el tiempo en el que había estado... muerto... y la verdad es que no le gustaba la idea de dejarlo sólo por ahí en la noche. Ante la amenaza de sonar como su madre, Yoh no parecía ser inteligente a la hora de recordad nombres de calles a esta edad.

Así que, como la tonta que era, Anna salió detrás de los dos hombres, pero manteniendo una distancia prudencial para no ser vista aún. Todavía no le gustaba la idea de tener que confrontarse a Marco de nuevo.

* * *

"Si no te tranquilizas ahora, lastimarás a alguien!" El juez gritó.

"Alguien como tu!" Yoh se dio vuelta a verlo duramente, aún lleno de furia. Por qué lo estaban dejando allá arriba? Tenía que regresar allá abajo; no podía ver lo que estaba pasando? Estaba Anna a salvo...? La había Marco alcanzado...

Ese pensamiento hizo que apareciera más ira en su ser. "Lo voy a cortar en malditos trocitos..."

"El que te pongas violenta no soluciona nada." El juez en ropas blancas sacudía su cabeza en decepción.

"Este no es el momento para tus consejos! Envíame de REGRESO!" Yoh gruñó. "Que parte de eso no entiendes!"

"Creo que el problema es que tu no entiendes." El juez lo arregló con una mirada crucial. "El percance fue causado por tus propios problemas emocionales de ira. Que, por cierto, deberías empezar a considerar ir a terapia; esto no debe de ser saludable."

"Lo que sea! Sólo envíame de regreso!"

"Envíate tu mismo, no te quiero aquí tanto como tu no quieres estar aquí." El otro hombre dijo indignado.

"Quieres que te parta a la mitad!" Yoh no aguantó más.

"Mientras más enojado te pongas, vas perdiendo más control allá abajo."

Yoh se detuvo un momento. No podía entender lo que le estaban tratando de decir. "Qué...?"

* * *

Anna se detuvo cuando llego a una esquina en un cruce de calles y callejones. Adelante podía ver que Yoh se había detenido y estaba mirando la calle frente a él. Pero no había ningún Marco por ver, por lo cual Anna estaba agradecida. Por lo menos había terminado.

"Yoh?" Preguntó suavemente mientras tomaba un tentativo paso hacia adelante.

El susodicho se dio vuelta lentamente y Anna se detuvo de una, su corazón subiendo a su garganta. "Y-Yoh?..."

Algo andaba mal... algo andaba mal con sus ojos. No eran su normal color marrón... pero un horrible rojo que parecía matarla con su intensa mirada. Y parecía no reconocerla también. Luego dio un paso hacia ella.

El corazón de Anna volvió a caer en su estómago, haciéndola sentir insegura... y dio un cuidadoso y tambaleante paso hacia atrás suavemente. Una especie de rezo estaba sucediendo dentro de su mente.

"Yoh... soy yo... me recuerdas?"

El sonido de su voz lo molestaba y repentinamente se disparó en movimiento, lanzándose hacia ella sin mucha expresión. Anna gritó y levantó sus brazos para cubrirse mientras Yoh la agarraba.

* * *

Yoh agarró al juez por sus ropas y lo levantó hasta que ambos estuviesen nariz con nariz. "Qué se supone que significa eso? No estoy perdiendo control!"

"Pero si lo perdiste... tu cuerpo anda suelto allá abajo sin tu alma para contener su bastante volátil naturaleza." El juez dijo calmadamente.

"Maldito!" Yoh lo lanzó hacia el costado. "Por qué no me avisaste antes!"

"Tranquilízate o terminarás lastimando a Anna!" El juez gritó de repente.

El efecto fue como tirarle un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza de Yoh. Se congeló, la ira desapareciendo mucho más rápido de como había aparecido. "Anna..."

Y desapareció.

* * *

Anna no se atrevía a mirar. Cerró sus ojos y se preparó para que Yoh hiciera lo que él tenía pensado hacerle. Impactó contra ella y de repente Anna se encontró envuelta en un abrazo de oso.

"Pero qué...?" Abrió sus ojos instantáneamente, pero se encontró conque no podía ver más allá de Yoh. "Oye..."

"Estás bien?" Yoh repentinamente se separó, mirándola con enfermiza preocupación. Sus ojos se veían normales nuevamente.

Anna sólo podía mirarlo sorprendida. Toda había pasado tan rápido...

Como no estaba respondiendo sus preguntas, Yoh la ojeó para ver si todo estaba bien... Anna parecía no tener nada. No parecía haber nada más que unos raspones en sus rodillas y piernas y un moretón apareciendo en su pera. Pero todavía se veía asustada.

"Todo está bien..." Yoh frunció el ceño cuando vio que Anna aún lo seguía viendo asombrada. "Ya estoy bien."

A Anna no le importó que más tenía que decir, se dirigió hacia Yoh, levantó sus brazos para envolverlos alrededor del cuello de Yoh y enterró sus cabeza entre su cuello y rostro y procedió a llorar. Yoh tragó saliva. Por qué tenía que llorar en un momento como este? Hizo una cara de exageración hacia ella ya que no lo podía ver y comenzó a darle palmadas en la espalda. "Bueno, bueno... no... um... llores..."

De repente, se separó y le dio una fuerte cachetada. "Idiota! No me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera!"

"Qué!"

"No quiero hablarte nunca más en mi vida!" Gritó, empujándolo bruscamente y comenzando a caminar por donde había venido. Yoh la miraba, sintiéndose un poco rechazado y sorprendido por un momento antes de comenzar a seguirla. "Acabo de salvarte la vida!"

"Dile a alguien que le importe!" Le gritó por sobre su hombro.

"Acaso eso no clasifica como hablar?" Corrió tras ella.

"Muérete!"

"Todavía estás hablando!" Yoh se burló.

Anna no estaba de animo para este tipo de cosas por lo que decidió acelerar el paso y así incrementar la distancia entre ambos. Era obvio, incluso para alguien tan poco observador como Yoh, que ella no estaba feliz con él.

Bueno, tendría que hablar en algún momento. Este lío con Marco no era ya más entre él y Tamao, sino que Anna parecía estar más involucrada de lo que él pensaba. Anna le contaría... o lo averiguaría de otra manera.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Aja! Otro capítulo terminado. Que cosas este Yoh! Tiene la ira incorporada... En serio debería ir a terapia...

Bueno, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. El siguiente se llama: **Lección Aprendida**.

Muchas gracias y dejen reviews, por favor!


	8. Lección Aprendida

Disclaimer: Shaman King todavía no es mío... y a este paso jamás los será...!

**Sombra  
**

Capítulo 8: Lección Aprendida

Yoh caminaba en puntitas de pie por el pasillo hacia una cerrada puerta que estaba en el fondo. No tenía pensado en darle a Anna ningún tipo de aviso.

Comenzó a alcanzar la perilla y se preparó para abrir la puerta antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de detenerlo. Desafortunadamente, Anna era más rápido a la hora de pensar y cuando trató de girar la perilla, la puerta no se abrió.

"Vete!" Anna gritó desde algún lugar dentro del cuarto.

"Anna! Abre la puerta!" La pateó suavemente, haciéndola temblar violentamente entre los marcos. "Tenemos que hablar!"

"No, no tenemos!"

"Si tenemos!"

"No! NO tenemos!" Anna volvió a gritar.

"Tienes que salir en algún momento, sabes! Te agarraré cuando lo hagas!"

"De verás que me estás convenciendo para salir solita con tus comentarios!" Su ahogada respuesta fue gritada.

"Cuando tengas que usar el baño, te-"

"Hay uno acá adentro! Así que no voy a salir!"

"Vas a tener que comer!"

"Manta puede traerme algo de comer!"

"Anna!" Cerró los puños duramente y se trató de contener para evitar tirar la puerta abajo. "No quieres que me vuelva a convertir en el Yoh malo, o si?" Preguntó con forzada amabilidad.

"No..." Vino la pequeña respuesta.

"Entonces abre la condenada puerta!" Yoh gritó.

Alguien de abajo obviamente escuchó eso, alguien llamado la madre de Anna. "Yoh!"

Yoh frunció el ceño. "Y?"

"Oh vete a morder un limón, o ya lo estás haciendo!" Anna respondió inteligentemente.

"Bruja." Murmuró por lo bajo mientras se iba pataleando. La agarraría... de forma legal o ilegal, pero lo haría.

* * *

Anna estaba acostada en su cama... era muy temprano en la mañana así que aún estaba oscuro... y no podía dormir. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos en ese cuarto, podía ver el quieto cuerpo de Tamao. Y si se quedaba despierta, todo lo que podía escuchar eran los gruñidos de su estómago. 

Se dio vuelta, tratando de ignorar esa sensación, pero sólo hizo que su pancita gruñera aún más. Manta podría haberle traído comida si ella hubiese podido salir de la habitación para avisarle. Pero Yoh se había puesto en campaña para evitar que nadie se le acerque. Chico estúpido...

Anna se sentó con un suspiro y miró a su alrededor... mayormente buscando algo para comer. Había un paquete de papas fritas sobre su cama... pero cuando miró adentro, se dio cuenta que las mismas ya habían sido devoradas. Pero, ella ya había revisado esa bolsa media hora atrás, así tenía TANTA hambre. En ese momento, el pez nadando en la pecera al otro lado de la cama comenzaba a verse tentador... esperen... eso era casi canibalismo!

Con un suspiro se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hasta el placard para sacar una bata de noche. Se la colocó casualmente y fue silenciosamente a abrir la puerta.

Esta sería la primera vez que salía de su cuarto en veinticuatro horas. Se había encerrado en el ni bien llegó a la casa la noche anterior y había ignorado y evitado a Yoh durante todo el día.

Pero ahora estaba muy hambrienta como para preocuparse sobre eso. Así que caminó silenciosamente por las esponjosas alfombras del pasillo y cuidadosamente bajó las escaleras un paso a la vez. Estas hacían un extraño crujido, por lo que Anna se daba vuelta cada vez que se escuchaba el mismo ruido... para ver si había levantado a alguien. Yoh probablemente aún estaba durmiendo en la sala, por lo que sería la opción más probable a levantarse primero... lo que significaba que debía ser el doble de cuidadosa.

Sólo para asegurarse de que el dragón durmiente siguiera durmiendo, se dirigió en puntas de pie hacia la puerta de la sala y echó una miradita hacia adentro. Sip... ahí estaba... echado sobre el sillón con su ropa de dormir, la cual era un par de boxers y una remera holgada, y cubierto por una fina sábana que estaba mitad en el piso. Realmente... desde ese punto de vista, Anna podía ver de muy buena manera el trasero de Yoh...

Acomodó la cabeza para verlo mejor, pero luego recordó que es lo que venía a hacer y se dio una cachetada mentalmente. Anna salió de su trance y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Se acercó a la heladera y la abrió lentamente, mirando que es lo que había adentro. Parecía que cierto par de parientes ya habían arrasado con todo...

Con un suspiro agarró de la heladera lo que parecía ser lo más comestible y lo puso sobre el dasayunador. Dos tapas de panes, y se había hecho un sándwich más un vaso de leche. Se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a comer lentamente, saboreando la comida, y prestando especial atención al sonido de pasos en la escalera de ruidos raros para ver si alguien la había seguido.

Eventualmente terminó de comer y colocó las cosas que había utilizado en sus lugares correspondientes y se dirigió hacia arriba, a su cuarto. Lentamente subió los escalones, encogiéndose cada vez que los mismos sonaban. Pero de alguna manera logró subir sin despertar a nadie en el proceso y rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación.

Con un suspiro de alivio, cerró la puerta tras ella una vez adentro del cuarto y se abrió camino hacia su cama aún con las luces apagadas.

Pero antes de que pudiese llegar a la misma, la lámpara que estaba al lado de la mesa de luz se prendió y Anna casi saltó cinco metros de la tierra cuando vio a Yoh sentado ahí. Estaba demasiado sorprendida como para decir algo.

"Hola... Anna..." Dijo casualmente, dándole una de sus miradas de enojo.

Anna contuvo sus ganas de tragar saliva. "Cómo entraste aquí?" Murmuró. Estaba segura de que había cerrada la puerta.

"Me cansé de esterar en el pasillo..." Se cruzó de brazos. "Lo que me recuerda: vas a necesitar una nueva cerradura en la puerta."

"Oh genial... gracias..." Anna se echó en su cama, tratando de hacer lo mejor posible para cubrirse sus desnudas piernas y evitar que Yoh las vea. "Cómo voy a dormir ahora, sabiendo que las personas pueden entrar cuando quieran?"

"No te hagas... tu nunca dormiste aquí para empezar." Le contestó.

"No puede esperar esto hasta mañana?" Porque para ese entonces ya tendría arreglada la puerta y podría volver a evitarlo.

"Es de mañana."

"Sabes a lo que me refiero." Anna se abrazó más fuerte.

"Tenemos que hablar. Es importante-"

"No, no lo es!" Anna lo interrumpió con una pequeña risa. "Estoy bien, en serio... no me asustaste mucho... sólo un poco... pero ahora estás normal de nuevo y eso-"

"Y tu sabes que no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar." Yoh suspiró. "Me refiero a Marco."

Anna se endureció. "Oh."

"Qué pasó." Fue más una orden que una pregunta.

"Mamá ya te contó lo que pasó." Anna dijo en forma sombría.

"No, dijo que casi habías sido violada; qué rayos significa eso? Cuándo fue que pasó?"

"Hace un poco de tiempo atrás..." Anna dijo vagamente.

"Cómo...?"

"De la manera usual."

"Quiero detalles." Yoh se le acercó.

Anna colocó sus manos duramente sobre su marco para evitar que Yoh la viese temblar. "N-No... no quiero... hablar de eso, si?"

"No me interesa - me vas a contar de todas maneras." Le dijo cortamente.

Nunca le había contado a nadie lo que había pasado, nunca en detalles. Nunca había tenido que decir palabra alguna sobre ello. La información que la gente tenía sobre el incidente había sido contada por alguien que nunca era ella. Nadie la había presionado por detalles... por lo cual estaba medio agradecida... pero sólo Yoh era tan duro hacia sus sentimientos.

"No puedo..." Su estaba temblando también... probando que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Yoh se levantó al instante y se sentó a su lado en un flash. "Si puedes."

"No sabes como es eso!" Anna se alejó de él, sólo para que Yoh la siguiera.

"No, no lo sé. Pero si sigues teniendo todo eso metido allí adentro se va a volver un nudo de... cosas malas..." Nunca fue bueno a la hora de dar consejos. "Tienes que sacarlo para afuera."

"Un poco tarde para eso. Dónde estuviste cuando te necesitaba?" Le preguntó retóricamente. Su tono sarcástico lo hizo fruncir el ceño. En verdad lo estaba culpando?

"Si me dices... aún te ayudará." Incómodamente, apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Anna. Su única respuesta fue el silencio - pero eso estaba bien. Por lo menos estaba contemplando lo que le había dicho.

"Fue hace un tiempo atrás... después de mudarme al colegio." Anna murmuró. "Vine a casa por Navidad... pero me quedé en la casa de Pilika... te acuerdas de Pilika, verdad?"

No mucho, pero Yoh de todas maneras asintió para que ella continuase. "Bueno... y-yo tenía quince... como ella y Horo Horo tenía dieciséis."

"Oh si - ese Horo fue el pibe que trató de propasarse contigo cuando tenía trece y yo-"

"Le diste un puñetazo en la nariz." Anna asintió cerrando sus ojos. "Es el hermano de Pilika."

"Mi más sentido pésame para ella."

"De todas maneras... la casa de Pilika... está como a mitad de camino entre el colegio y esta casa... y no es lejos si tomo el colectivo de la casa de ella hacia acá..."

"Y ahí es cuando te cruzaste a Marco?"

Anna asintió, sintiendo lágrimas correr libremente. "Nunca me sentí más débil! Él no hacía más que hablar de Tamao... y cuando me di cuenta que su nombre era Marco sabía que era el hombre que había... estado con Tamao... el hombre que te había matado a ti y a ella..."

"Continua..." Yoh no estaba seguro de querer escuchar más.

"Me estaba... t-tocando y besando... y yo gritaba..." En realidad había estado gritando por Yoh... ya que él siempre fue quien la había salvado de tantas otras situaciones penosas y malas... fue sorprendentemente negativo que en verdad no estuviera allí para rescatarla. Claro que Yoh no tenía porque saber eso...

"Luego que pasó?" Yoh la presionó por más.

"Y luego... cuando estaba a punto de... Horo Horo me encontró y me salvó."

"El calamar ese te salvó?" Yoh tenía una mirada de no poderlo creer.

"No era un calamar en ese entonces... y tampoco lo es ahora." Anna sacudió sus cabeza, las lágrimas comenzando a acumularse en sus pestañas. "Me salvó... y luego decidí... que no podía regresar a casa... cada vez que trato de regresar a casa algo malo sucede... esta vez casi te atropello."

"Mm." Algo más estaba molestando a Yoh. "Y entonces, que hay con respecto a Hao?"

Ambos gruñeron simultáneamente. Anna sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa de burla. "Después de lo que sucedió en Navidad con Marco... mi madre se enteró gracias a Horo Horo y decidieron que necesitaba a alguien que me protegiera. Creo que también fue una manera fácil de hacerme regresar a casa..."

"Oh, así que ELLOS te comprometieron con Hao." Eso tenía mucho más sentido. No podía imaginar como Hao se hubiese arrodillado para pedirle matrimonio a Anna. Por experiencias pasadas, ellos dos nunca se había llevado muy bien que digamos.

"Organizaron la boda y finalmente decidieron contarme de sus planes la semana anterior a la misma. Me enviaron una carta mientras estaba en el colegio, diciéndome que fuera la semana que viene para mi boda."

Yoh no pudo hacer más que sonreír. "Fuiste?"

"Nop." Anna sonrió también. "Tampoco fue Hao. Pero después de la boda cuando ninguno de los dos esposos apareció... todos asumieron la idea de que fui YO a la que dejaron plantada en el altar - porque la semana siguiente Hao si fugó con su novia de ese entonces para casarse en secreto."

"Y todos te tuvieron lastima?" Yoh adivinó.

Anna asintió. "Pero no importaba... todos se olvidaron de eso en un mes o más... no escuché de mi familia de nuevo... hasta que regrese el otro día."

Yoh frunció el ceño ante eso. "Eso es bastante tiempo."

"Si bueno... no soy Tamao." Anna dijo cortamente.

"Y eso significa?"

"Significa que las personas no están tan interesadas en mi como lo estaban en ella. Nadie puede reemplazar a Tamao en sus corazones."

"Quién dijo que debes reemplazarla? Tu eres Anna... siempre serás Anna."

Anna negó con su cabeza. "Sé lo que la gente dice de mi... soy la sombra de Tamao... siempre voy a ser la segunda en todo... incluso después de su muerte..."

"Eso no es verdad."

"Todos me tratan como Cenicienta... o sólo me dan por sentada. Tu lo hiciste." Anna le dijo.

Yoh la reprochó, removiendo su mano de su hombro. "Eso no puede ser verdad. Porque no has conocido a TODOS aún."

Anna suspiró. "Bueno... sólo mi familia..." Dejó de abrazar sus piernas y las dejó caer por el borde de la cama. "Pero no es tan malo... aún somos una familia..."

"De qué?" Yoh bromeó. "No pueden ser normales."

"Está bien... por lo menos tu estás acá."

Si, pero se iría en tres semanas. Ambos se dieron cuenta de ello, pero nadie lo dijo. Por el contrario, el cómodo silencio apareció entre ellos. Era más ensordecedor para Anna... posiblemente porque era quien más cuenta se daba de que su desnuda pierna estaba pegada a la desnuda pierna de Yoh. Aparentemente el hecho de que Yoh le había gustado tiempo atrás estaba resurgiendo.

Pero sorprendentemente... se sentía mucho mejor que hace tiempo atrás. No se sentía tan triste por dentro. Por primera vez Yoh pareció haber mostrado algo de sentido común y la había ayudado. Siempre la ayudaba.

Pero todavía... la posibilidad de que Marco anduviera por ahí suelto y cerca de su casa aún la asustaba. Anna tembló involuntariamente y frunció su ceño mirando su falda. Yoh la vio temblar y apoyó su mano en la pierna de Anna... un poco más arriba de lo que Anna creía necesario.

"Vas a estar bien ahora... nada te pasará mientras yo este cerca." Le dijo suavemente.

"Me protegerás?" Anna frunció el ceño, recordando el fantástico trabajo que había hecho antes cuando perdió el control.

"Un poco..."

"Qué tal un abrazo?"

"No exageres." Sonrió y le dio un coscorrón en el cabello antes de salir del cuarto.

Anna suspiró. Tal vez aún no la veía como una adulta?

* * *

Ya que el vendedor de autos aún no había ido a retirar el jeep, Anna estaba determinada a usarlo un poco más ya que podía. Así que la mañana siguente, decidió que debía ir al quiosco de la esquina para comprar golosinas de uso personal, ya que parecía estar en carencia de las mismas. Y como es que llegaría a ese quiosco de la esquina? Por auto, obvio! 

Así que mientras Yoh estaba hablando con su madre sobre cosas que a ella no le interesaban, se escabulló fuera de la casa y hacia el jeep por la calle donde estaba estacionado. No le importaba lo que Yoh pensaba, ella era una BUENA conductora.

Manejó cuidadosamente todo el camino hasta el quiosco y recordó cerrar con llave el coche antes de seleccionar algunas cosas y pagarlas.

"Acumulando comida para el invierno?" El vendedor bromeó mientras Anna le pagaba.

"Tengo primos que comen mucho." Respondió con una sonrisa.

Regresó al auto y lo destrabó. Cuabdo se sentó, trató de tirar la bolsa con su contenido en el asiento trasero... sólo para encontrar un sobre en el mismo.

Anna se quedó mirándolo antes de dejar su bolsa y tomarlo. No recordaba haberlo visto antes... no tenía nada que enviar y nadie más había usado el auto como para haber dejado algo que enviar por correo.

Sintiéndose curiosa, abrió el sobre y sacó su contenido. Media docena de fotos o más cayó en su falda y Anna las levantó lentamente. Sólo podía mirar a las fotos temerosamente... eran de ella.

Tres eran de ella caminando por su cuarto... las otras cuatro eran de ella caminando por la calle en algún momento del cual no se acordaba.

Repentinamente se sintió enferma nuevamente... alguien la estaba observando...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Y si, otro capítulo terminado. Nos enteremos que pasó en el pasado y los dejó con un gran final, no? (Los lectores le lanzan cosas) Bueno! Bueno! Tampoco es un final tan malo... o si?

De todas formas, el siguiente capítulo se titula: **Fecha límite**

Ya, eso es todo... pero eso sí, eh! Dejen reviews..., por favor?


	9. Fecha Límite

Disclaimer: Shaman King todavía no es mío... y a este paso jamás los será...!

**Sombra  
**

Capítulo 9: Fecha Límite

Anna no pudo dormir de nuevo... y parecía más paranoica de lo normal. Así que de vuelta tuvo que bajar las escaleras en mitad de la noche y acurrucarse contra Yoh, quien por primera vez, estaba teniendo un sueño bastante bueno hasta que ella apareció.

Así que allí estaba, apretujado contra la esquina del sofá con Anna a un lado, encerrado como un insecto. Y después de las quejas de Anna, las cuales eran que él tenía los pies fríos, fue él quien tuvo que moverse par darle más espacio. Chica malcriada...

Yoh se acomodó cuidadosamente en el borde del sofá y se encontró lentamente entrando a la tierra de los sueños.

Y se levantó en un lugar brillante y blanco, y bastante familiar.

"Hm... déjà vu..." Dijo dormidamente mientras veía al juez dirigirse hacía a el por el plano blanco felizmente.

"Gracias a Dios... Estuve esperando años para que te durmieses y así poder verte." El hombre blanco dijo como bienvenida.

"Por qué?"

"Porque si te traía para acá mientras estabas despierto, entonces tu cuerpo andaría suelto por ahí sin alma que lo contenga y eso es malo."

Yoh se puso de pie enojadamente. "Hablando de eso-"

"No me hables con ese tono de voz, jovencito!" El juez se quejó.

Yoh estaba menos que intimidado. "Casi matas a Anna!"

"No - TU casi matas a Anna! Yo la salvé cuando te dije que te tranquilizaras." El juez respondió inteligentemente.

Yoh no estaba para NADA de ánimo para hablar con este paliducho. "Dónde te has estado escondiendo de todos modos? Bajo una piedra de nuevo?"

"De vacaciones."

"Muy bien. Te has estado bronceando?" Yoh sonrió sarcásticamente. "Diablos, hasta haces que las tizas blancas se sientan avergonzadas de su color."

"Si... bueno, al grano. He regresado para informarte que tu fecha límite ha sido adelantada un poquito."

"QUÉ!" Yoh le gritó con fuerza.

"Aparentemente al director no le parece que estés allá abajo por mucho tiempo con tu tipo de carácter."

"No tengo mal carácter!" Yoh gritó hirviendo, tratando desesperadamente de eliminar el impulso de ahorcarlo.

"Claro que no, hijo." El juez negó con su cabeza lentamente. "Pero ahora sólo tienes dos semanas para buscar a ese hombre que estás empeñado en encontrar."

"Oh." Yoh repentinamente chasqueó sus dedos. "Eso es algo que debo decirte. Creo que lo he encontrado. Marco es-"

El juez lo interrumpió con un manojo de carcajadas.

Yoh lo miró fijo. "Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Por qué el padre mataría a su amante y su amado hijo? Eso no tiene sentido, Yoh. Estás sacando nombres de la galera sólo para poder liberarte?" El juez sonrió a modo superior.

"No! Él es malvado y perverso, y trató de lastimar a Anna!"

"Lastimó a Anna?"

"Si!"

"Pero ella no es tu esposa, no?" El juez dijo más seriamente. "Y sólo estamos buscando al asesino de tu esposa."

"Y el mío."

"Si, si." Obviamente el hombre no le creía por completo aún.

"Lo que sea. Envíame de regreso y te lo probaré!" Yoh frunció el ceño.

El juez sólo giró sus ojos.

Yoh se levantó apropiadamente en el mundo real... y rodó bajo el sofá y hacia el piso con un fuerte sonido y unos insultos. Anna se levantó como un rayo.

"Yo no me robé al pony!" Murmuró con voz dormida mientras se levantaba. Parpadeó para despertarse y miró a su alrededor. "Yoh?"

Éste se levantó del pisó y la miró con odio.

"Que hacías ahí abajo?"

"Buscando el desayuno." Gruñó y marchó fuera de la sala buscando el baño más cercano.

Anna bostezó y se estiró en su ausencia y miró a su alrededor de nuevo. La pálida luz matutina ya estaba entrando por la ventana y creaba pequeños cuadraditos de luz en el piso... lo que significaba que era de mañana y probablemente debería dirigirse al baño antes de que todos se levantasen y lo ocuparan como lo acababa de hacer muy inteligentemente Yoh.

Bueno... como probablemente el único baño bueno ya estaba ocupado, decidió marchar a la cocina para buscar un vaso con agua. Siempre se levantaba sedienta con la garganta seca... era práctico tener una cocina tan cerca. Así que tomó el vaso y estaba a punto de salir de la cocina cuando el teléfono sonó.

Anna frunció el ceño, quién en la Tierra era lo suficientemente loco como para llamar a las seis de la mañana a menos que quisieran ser gritados por alguna persona no tan madrugadora. Suspiró y levantó el tubo. "Hola, residencia Kyouyama?"

Hubo un gran silencio del otro lado del teléfono... pero la línea no estaba muerta. "Hola?"

"Sabes, el jugo de manzana es mucho mejor para curar una garganta seca."

Los ojos de Anna se agrandaron y miró el vaso de agua que estaba sosteniendo. "Q-Quién habla?" No reconoció la voz... no era la de Marco.

La línea colgó y Anna colgó el teléfono después de tener suficiente con escuchar la línea muerta. Era extraño como una pequeña oración la había puesto repentinamente con los nervios de punta.

Miró a su alrededor cuidadosamente, mirando por la ventana y entrecerrando la persiana como una persona paranoica... y tenía todo el derecho de ser una.

Nadie podía verla ahora...? Estaba sentada sola en la oscura sala con las persianas cerradas tan juntas que no entraba nada de luz. Estaba segura de ojos chismosos ahí dentro.

Este era el segundo momento en que Anna estaba dolorosamente segura que la estaban observando. Alguien la estaba acechando... y no creía que fuese Marco como había asumido antes.

Un par de minutos más tarde Yoh regresó, propiamente vestido esta vez y viéndose como cuando alguien le había roto su juguete favorito. "Estúpido juez..."

"Qué pasa?" Anna preguntó algo nerviosa. Tenía que involucrarse en los problemas de él si quería olvidarse de los suyos.

"Hay acortado mi fecha límite, eso pasa." Yoh contestó. "Dicen que estaba muy enojado, así que sólo tengo dos semanas para encontrar al asesino."

Esto no ayudaba a calmar los nervios de Anna como ella había esperado. Su garganta se contrajo y luchó para relajarla y así continuar hablando. "Te iras en dos semanas?" Logró pronunciar temblando.

"Si..." Se sentó mirando al espacio un momento, antes de finalmente salir de su mundo y pararse. "Tengo que irme."

"A Dónde?" Anna preguntó rápidamente y también se paró. No quería quedarse sola, no tan pronto después de tan penetrante llamada.

"Sólo... afuera... necesito ordenar mis pensamientos..."

Anna lo vio salir silenciosamente, como para no despertar a nadie, antes de decidir que debía tomarse un baño. Por alguna extraña razón Anna olía mucho a Yoh esta mañana... no un aroma desagradable con el cual despertar... pero era desconcertante ya que estaba segura de que el sillón era lo suficientemente grande como para que ambos entrasen sin tener que tocarse... especialmente ya que Yoh se había caído de el mismo incluso.

Después de su ducha matutina se vistió con su ropa usual y eventualmente se sobrepasó de su shoqueante llamada de la mañana. Se dirigió a buscar a su madre para preguntarle si Yoh ya había regresado, así que se dirigió hacia el estudio de la susodicha.

"Oh hola, Anna querida." Su madre sonrió mientras su hija entraba al cuarto. Parecía ocupada escribiendo algunos formularios.

"Qué estás haciendo?" Anna preguntó.

"Oh... sólo rescribiendo algunas... cosas..."

Anna frunció el ceño. A su madre casi siempre le gustaba dar detalles sobre lo que hacía... cuando decía cosas vagamente significaba que quería ocultar algo. "Qué cosas?"

"Testamentos... herencias."

Eso llamó la atención de Anna. Cuando se trataba de la herencia de la Sra. Kyouyama, Anna estaba supuestamente en la lista A. "La estás cambiando? Cómo?"

Su madre suspiró y bajó la lapicera, antes de voltear hacia su hija. "Sabes que te amo mucho Anna, y haría lo que sea por ti."

Anna esperó a que su madre dijera todo esa falsedad de advertencia.

"Pero... como Yoh ha regresado, me di cuenta que no he pensado a quien le voy a dejar mis cosas cuando me muera."

"Ma, vas a vivir otros cien años por lo menos."

"Otros? Que estás insinuando?"

"Es sólo una expresión."

"De todas maneras... si Hao no te hubiera dejado plantada en el altar y casado con otra chica entonces talvez tu y él hubiesen heredado todas mis finanzas y posesiones."

Un 'pero' se estaba acercando. Era tan obvio.

"Pero... con el regreso de Yoh, creo que puedo seguramente dejarle todo a él."

"Qué!" Anna se asombró. Su madre estaba loca. "Le estas dejando todo a él en vez de a mi!"

"Es el esposo de Tamao!"

"Yo SOY tu hija!" Anna protestó.

"Él cuidará mejor de eso."

"Por qué es un hombre? Estás asumiendo que por ser una mujer no puedo hacerlo!"

"No; porque es mayor y más sensato!"

"Apenas es más grande que yo!" Anna la desafió.

"No seas tonta; ahora tiene algo de veinte y pico."

Anna entró en silencio. No debía oponerse a los deseos de su madre... sólo la metería en problemas. "Bueno..."

Por primera vez, la niebla en los ojos de la Sra. Kyouyama parecía aclararse, y vio a su hija sucumbir ante la presión. Nunca lo había notado antes... porque Anna siempre se había rendido sin pelear después de la muerte de Tamao... pero recién había hecho lo que solía hacer años atrás... discutir... pero luego se rindió.

Su madre suspiró y tomó la mano de Anna. El gestó sorprendió a Anna, había esperado que su madre se diera vuelta y continuara con su trabajo después de haber ganado la discusión.

"Esto no cambia el hecho de que seas mi hija... te amo... le dejaré todo a Yoh porque es por lo que ha trabajado y ganado tres años atrás. Fue arrebatado de él... lo merece, no crees?"

"Si..."

"Y cuando me vaya, estaré segura al saber que el te cuidará..."

Imágenes de su boda imaginaria con Yoh aparecieron en su cabeza.

"Serás como su hermanita, no te abandonará..."

"Gracias madre..." Si, gracias por explotar mi feliz burbuja.

"Así que entiendes?"

"Si..."

"Esa es una buena niña..." Se dio vuelta y volvió a su trabajo.

"Oh, has visto a Yoh en alguna parte?" Anna preguntó rápidamente antes de salir.

"No... no desde ayer."

"Bueno... no importa..." Y salió del estudio.

Y hablando del diablo, Anna vio pasar cierta personita de pelo castaño.

"Anna, cuando fue la última vez-"

"Yoh?" La mamá de Anna interrumpió. "Yoh - puedo hablar contigo un momento?"

Yoh se comió lo que iba a preguntar y se dirigió al estudio sin una segunda mirada hacia Anna. Ella se quedo algo rechazada en el pasillo por un momento antes de irse por las escaleras letárgicamente hacia su habitación. Estaba bien... Navidad no duraba mucho tiempo... pronto podría regresar al colegio.

Entró a su cuarto fácilmente, la cerradura aún no había sido arreglada, e inmediatamente sus ojos se depositaron en un sobre marrón que estaba apoyado en su almohada. Era exactamente igual al que la estaba esperando en el jeep... y aquí había otro.

Anna se quedo inmóvil por un momento, preguntándose si debía correr y esconderse bajo las escaleras... antes de decidir que eso era ridículo y débil. Con una mirada determinada caminó hacia la cama, agarró el sobre y lo abrió torpemente. Diez fotografías cayeron y de una un respiro acelerado salió de su boca por la sorpresa.

Cinco fotos eran de ella desnuda... en la ducha... probablemente de esa mañana. Eran suficientes para horrorizarla. Nadie la había visto desnuda desde que tenía tres años y sabía vestirse sola. Nadie había visto nada... nadie... pero acá... alguien de verdad la había MIRADO ducharse... y tomado fotografías...

Finalmente pudo sacar sus ojos de esas fotos y los poso sobre las otras cinco - menos sorprendentes pero más incriminatorias y vergonzosas. Eran de ella e Yoh... abrazados en el sofá juntos... de aparentemente la noche anterior. No recordaba que él estuviese tan cerca... había dormido esa noche?

Uno de sus brazos la tenía agarrada de la cintura, sosteniéndola cerca con su mano en la espalda mientras que su cara estaba tapada mitad con su pelo y la otra mitas con el de él. Lo que era suerte... porque probablemente había estado babeándose. Por qué no podía estar despierta cuando eso pasó?

Pero el enfermizo tema de que alguien había visto dos momentos mas bien privados de su vida la había tomado fuera de guardia y estaba temblando por dentro. Acaso la estaban mirando en este momento?

Había una foto que la incomodaba y molestaba más que las demás. La última. Era de una toma cercana y grande de uno de sus ojos - grande por lo que parecía ser miedo... cuando se había visto ella de esa manera? Cómo habían capturado ese momento? Habían estado mirando y esperando por tanto tiempo para conseguir esa foto?

Anna guardó todas las fotos bajo la almohada y salió en busca de fósforos para quemarlas...

---------

Yoh se abrió paso por las escaleras para llegar a la habitación de Anna. Apreciaba la generosa oferta de la Sra. Kyouyama pero el hecho era que no estaría lo suficiente para disfrutarla a menos que la madre de Anna fuera atropellada mañana - algo que no creía que pasaría.

Yoh llegó a la puerta de Anna y la abrió rápidamente.

"Anna?"

Hubo un sonido de algo golpeando otro algo en el baño interno de la habitación. "S-si?"

"Qué estás haciendo?" Estaba a punto de entrar al baño cuando Anna bloqueó su camino y forzó a ambos en la habitación nuevamente. Yoh podía claramente oler humo. Sus cejas se juntaron peligrosamente. "Espero que eso no sea lo que estoy pensando..."

"Eso no es humo... no estoy fumando..." Anna tosió y agitó una mano frente a su nariz para disparcer el humo.

"Quemando algo..."

"Esta bien, estaba fumando..." Se apresuró a decir.

"Anna!" La miró fijamente. "Cuando empezó eso!"

"Ayer..." Inventó, tratando de encontrar una fácil salida para sacárselo de encima, aunque sus respuestas no iban a salvarla de un interrogatorio.

"Pero... supuestamente eras la que debe ser buena."

"Soy la buena!" Protestó. "Pero puedo ser... mala si así lo deseo!"

El teléfono sonó y Anna se endureció. El sonido del teléfono se detuvo cuando alguien de abajo lo atendió.

"Y? Me estás escuchando siquiera!" Yoh chasqueó.

No... estaba esperando...

Luego uno de sus parientes llamó desde las escaleras. "Anna! Es para vos!"

Podía ignorar la llamado o enfrentar a Yoh...

Por lo que decidió atender el teléfono. Tomó aire antes de responder. "H-hola?"

"Que bello es oír tu bella voz nuevamente, Anna... Espero que te hayan gustado mis regalos..."

Anna miraba con pánico en los ojos como Yoh se dirigía al baño. No había quemado todas las fotos... había algunas en el piso que aún no había tirado al inodoro...

"De verdad no deberías usar ropa tan ajustada y cortita, Anna." Se miró la pollera y remerita. "No quieres empezar a recibir atención no deseada... de verdad me lastimaste ayer a la noche..."

Anna se apoyó contra la pared para caer al piso, dejando que el tubo cayera de su mano. No podía enfrentar todo esto... era demasiado para manejar... todo se estaba acumulando sobre ella y no podía enfrentarlo más... sólo quería rendirse...

Yoh salió del baño lentamente, seis fotos de Anna en sus manos. Miró a Anna tirada contra la pared con el tubo del teléfono en el piso a su lado. Ella estaba ahí, silenciosamente agarrándose las piernas y escondiendo su rostro... pero no parecía estar llorando aún.

"Anna... qué es esto?" Preguntó eventualmente, tirando las fotos frente a ella, una mezcla de todas las que le habían sacada. Unas de cuando había estado caminado en la calle... caminando en su cuarto... en la ducha... con Yoh en el sofá... "Anna!"

No contestó... sólo sollozó suavemente.

Yoh colocó el tubo de vuelta en el contestador y estaba a punto de agacharse frente a Anna cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar. Lo agarró de una. "Hable."

"Está Anna?"

"Quién habla?"

"QUIÉN habla?"

"Soy Yoh - quién carajo eres tu!"

"Yoh... pero tu estás muerto..."

Esa voz era familiar... había cambiado un poco de cuando primero había hablado. Pero ahora sonaba letalmente familiar. "Quién demonios eres!"

"Te haré pagar por lo que le hiciste... a mi amada Tamao y nuestro hijo."

El teléfono se puso muerto antes de que Yoh pudiera demandar algo más. Lo tiró contra el recibidor en disgusto y se agachó al lado de Anna. "Qué está pasando, Anna? Tienes que decírmelo."

"Era Marco, no?" Anna dijo de repente.

"Eso creo."

"É-él... no mató a Tamao."

Yoh frunció el ceño. Anna no sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Estaba un poco alterada. Antes de que pudiese escapar de alguna manera, Yoh la aprisionó en un abrazo cálido y ajustado. Quienquiera que estuviese lastimando a Anna de esa manera pagaría duramente.

-------------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora:**

No tengo mucho que decir está vez, sólo que el siguiente capítulo se titula: **Su Venganza.**

Interesante elección de nombre para el capítulo, no? Je, je, je...

Bueno, como siempre, por favor no le teman al recuadro de abajo y dejen reviews!


End file.
